It Doesn't Always Go According To Plan
by SarahBelikova99
Summary: During Shadow Kiss. Rose and Dimitri have finally given into their feelings at the cabin. A couple weeks until graduation and then there's not more hiding. They've planned out their life together for the first couple months. But things this perfect doesn't always go according to plan. Something is bound to go awry sooner or later, the question is when?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Okay, so this is my first story I'm publishing on fanfiction. I hope you like it. It takes places right after the cabin scene in Shadow Kiss. The *** represent a flashback. **

**Disclaimer: All things and references to the Vampire Academy go to Richelle Mead. I own nothing but the plot.**

I was feeling extremely content, more than I have ever been in a long time. I was curled up next to the love of my life and it was like we couldn't get any closer. Literally, it was skin on skin contact. We had just finished making love and a post sex glow was written all over my face and I was smiling like the Chesire cat. Or at least that's how I thought I looked. I unconsciously cuddled closer, wanting to feel the warmth of Dimitri's body since I had a bit of a chill remembering where we were. In Tasha's cabin. My mind flew back to just a couple hours ago...

We were all having lunch in the cafeteria- Christian, Eddie, Adrian and I. Lissa told me earlier that she would join us later as she has some thing s to do. She wouldn't tell me what so I tried snooping, pushing past the mental barriers she has up between out bond. Huh, that's new I thought...guess she finally learned how to do it. Anyways, I suddenly got this burst of pain through my arm via my skull. It was twisting at odd angles and hurting so bad I wanted to cry out. And that's saying something- Rose Hathaway does not cry for anything no matter how petty, especially hurt. The physical kind. the only time I can remember breaking down was right after Spokane. And that was pure emotional. I mean come on, I just lost one of my best friends since kindergarten to those red eyes blood sucking (or should I say blood draining) bitches.

Off to the back of my mind I faintly heard Adrian call out my name. It must have been serious because he said Rose instead of Lil' Dhampir. But all that was blocked out because of the excruciating burning sensation I was feeling all over my body. It must have went on for a couple minutes then all I felt was rage and anger. In my mind, black coils of darkness were surrounding my brain, tightning like a leash on a dog who tries to pull too far away for the post it's tied to. I was aware of hands on my shoulders shaking violently, like they were trying to wake me up from whatever nightmare i seemed to be having.

I felt this anger with and intensity coming for the bond. Dark magic coming from Lissa's end. I tried pushing through- and let me tell you, it hurt my head like there was no tomorrow- and was enraged with what I saw. Jesse and his goons were laughing and taunting Lissa on while Ralf burned her with his elemental magic- fire. That woke me up like a cold splash of water to the face and pulled out of her head. I was disoriented for a couple of seconds and didn't remember where I was. When I finally snapped out of it, I looked up to see three faces looking down on me. Apparently I must have fallen off of the cafeteria bench in my fit.

"Get out of my way, now!" I yelled at the closest person to me which happened to be Christian. Guess he really cared after all. He still looked down on me with a 'concerned' (as concerned as you get with Christian) look on his face and wouldn't move. Until I screamed,

"Get out of my way now you Pyromaniac. Something's wrong with Lissa." His face instantly contorted into a look of worry and out of the corner of my right eye I could see Eddie looking panicked and to the left Adrian looking at me weirdly. I had no time for his antics, I'll find out later. Using Christian, I pulled myself up and in the process making him stumble forwards. I raced out of the cafeteria trying to remember where Lissa was cause there was no chance I was risking going back in her head. Once I remembered, I raced to the courtyard. Lissa was standing with Jesse and Ralf on the ground twisting and rolling in pain with a feared look on their faces. I approached Lissa quickly but calmly. Once I reached her she didn't sound like herself when she spoke to me.

"They're seeing their worst fears. Haunting them to the point where it hurts so much they can't breathe."

"Liss, stop it. This isn't you," I said calmly trying to get her to release her magic.

"Oh, but Rose isn't it me? It's just a side I kept hidden for a very long time. No one knew it was there. They're paying for torturing me. See the whole point of this 'meeting' I had to go to was an invitation to see some sort of group called the Mana. You had to be able to resist torture with just speaking. You had to be able to TELL your torturers to stop," Lissa looks at the boys on the ground. "It was compulsion all along. You had to compel them to stop. I guess this makes me their new leader after all." She laughs hysterically and has a look of malevolence written all over that angelic looking face of hers. It didn't look right.

"The things they did to me. You wouldn't believe it," I think I could honey, i was in your head right there with you, I thought to myself.

"They need to pay. They need to feel how I felt!" Lissa , time to save the day my conscience told me. I focused on the darkness swirling around in Lissa's head and imagined me as a vacuum cleaner sucking it all out. Then it was in me. I could feel it getting blacker and blacker, darker and darker. Suddenly I turned on Jesse and used some magic of my own. The physical kind. I started beating the shit out of him, using him as my personal punching bag. And then I felt two strong big muscled arms wrap around me pulling me away from assaulting Jesse.

"Let me go! I have to kill him. He has to pay for what he did to Lissa!" The two arms hoisted me up and pulled me over his shoulder. I started pounding on his back. When I finally realized it wouldn't make him put me down I relented. Sensing the change, he put me down on a bed and I looked into the eyes of my mentor.

"Roza fight through this. You can fight it. You're strong Roza, fight it!" I was sobbing uncontrollably and finally it felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders and they slumped down.

"Roza, you are so so strong. I knew you could fight it. It's one of the many reasons why I love you," I looked up at Dimitri. And I knew I shouldn't be saying what I'm saying next but I couldn't stop the words from coming out of my mouth.

"Oh my God Dimitri. It was so scary. I…I didn't know what was happening to me. I just felt this uncontrollable force take over my body. I…I…I was only able to get through this because you were with me. I love you too and it's just…just so much it makes it hard to breathe. Sometimes it feels like I'm being smothered," I said while sobs occasionally racked through my body, all the time Dimitri held me to his chest listening. "And…," he cut me off with a fierce kiss. One that says I love you back and I'm never going to let you go. He pressed his soft as silk lips against mine in a display of love and passion. Lips moving in sync when I reached my tongue out and traced it along the seam of his lips begging for entrance into his mouth. He gladly answered and his tongue started fighting for dominance with mine. But I wasn't giving up that easily. I started placing butterfly kisses to the skin of his neck while one hand held firmly the nape of his neck and the other one dug into his shoulder.

"Roza, we can't…" he didn't sound too sure of himself. "I know." That was my answer. I guess all the pent up emotions were hidden too long and they were aching for a release. Nothing more was said as he slid his hands underneath my top and started to draw patterns on my stomach applying the faintest amount of pressure with his fingertips. Once of twice his fingers brushed the bottom of my bra and he looked up at me as a sign of confirmation that I really wanted to do what was going to happen. I nodded yes and he pulled off my top in one swift motion. Soon the rest of my clothes and his joined the heap on the floor as we began kissing furiously again. Dimitri gently laid us down on the bed and gave me a complete once over.

"You are so beautiful. So beautiful that it hurts me," he said with as much emotion as he could muster in his voice.

I cried out in ecstasy as he entered me and my hymen broke for the first time. Once the pain passed I wrapped my legs around his waist causing his to go deeper down into me. We both reached our peaks at the same time and it was bliss. He collapsed beside me with his face in the crook of my neck. My hand stroked his soft as feather heir and the other traced patterns into his arm. This moment was absolutely perfect and it felt as if nothing could ruin it. I was just dreading the time when I knew we had to get up, go our ways and pretend this didn't happen to the rest of the world. But I wouldn't let those thoughts interrupt what precious time we had together, in this moment. Just when I thought the moment couldn't get any better I heard Dimitri whisper,

"I love you Roza. Much more than I ever thought I would." It was just so sweet and I swear a stray tear leaked from my eye. I couldn't help but say it back.

"I love you too Dimitri. More than I've ever loved anyone else. You were my first and I want you to be my last and everything," I said in the loudest voice I dared say it in. Dimitri's eyes met mine and spoke emotions for miles.

"Roza I'm so honored I was your first. I want to be your last and everything and so much more. Just like I hope you'll be mine."

And now we're here. Lying down in this perfect dream of ours that I hope will live on for eternity. But nothing this perfect always goes according to plan. We were soon interrupted by the ring of a phone. Dimitri's to be exact. He reached to the bedside table to retrieve it and answered it putting speaker phone on so I could hear. He thought of me now as his equal, if he ever did. He trusted me now with this part of his life. What we had just did had brought us closer in more ways than one and nothing will be kept secret between us. I'm so lucky to have found this man, - or rather he found me- my other half, my soul mate. I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard the caller who I now recognize as Alberta's voice say,

"Belikov, we need you to report to headquarters. There's an urgent matter at hand. A discovery has just been made. That didn't sound too good to me. Her voice was hard, indicating she didn't like something and some serious shit was about to go down. I just hope it wasn't us.

**A/N: So how was it? Too long, not enough detail? Was it too little bit of a lemon? Please review and tell me. **


	2. Chapter 2

Previously;  
_"Her voice was hard indicating she didn't like something and some serious shit was about to go down. I just hope it wasn't us._

Dimitri and I shared a look before getting up and dressing. It conveyed million messages but right now all I could focus on was wonder if we'd been caught. It wasn't easy getting dressed because both of us kept stopping to place a chaste or not so chaste kiss on the other's lips. We eventually got out of the cabin in a timely manner and we raced down to headquarters. I wasn't too sure I was supposed to go but I decided to keep my mouth shut for once. Alberta met us at the door with a hard look on her face. Her guardian mask was in place so I couldn't read any emotion on her face. I quickly snuck a glance to Dimitri's face and as usual his own mask was in place.

"Good you're here and I see you brought Rose. Why?" She asked.

So many things were going through my head right now, the main thought being I can't lose Dimitri if we were found out. I was still in my day dream state like how I was right after we'd done the activities that were done in the cabin. Luckily for me, Dimitri was quick on his feet and gave Alberta a swift response.

"Rose and I were just doing some training. I assume you have heard what happened in the courtyard with her, the Princess and Mr. Zeklos?" She nodded at this and Dimitri took this as the go ahead to continue. "Well since I am Rose's mentor, over the past couple months I have gotten to know her really well." He wasn't far off from the truth. The things we've just done, no one else has gotten to know me better than that.

"I have learned that Rose likes to take her anger out in the form of physical violence. I concluded that Rose is strong enough that if I allow her to go to the gym that she would, break, for a lack of a better word, the equipment she would use. Not to mention when she calmed down from the Princess's magic she wouldn't have wanted anyone to see her breakdown like that. So I took her out behind the old guarding post cabins and engaged in combat with her. During our spar, you called and I didn't want to leave her behind for all sorts of trouble she might get in if there wasn't a figure of authority there to watch her."

"I see," Alberta looked at Dimitri for a couple seconds and then she turned to me. I wouldn't let her see what I was feeling on the inside so I kept a brave face on and didn't waver under her hard stare. I returned her stare to her equally as cold, giving away no indication that Dimitri was lying. Well not exactly lying but stretching the truth as far as it would reach.

"And you confirm this Rose?" Alberta asked me. I gave a swift nod. It was hard to keep things from Alberta. She was like the mother I never had while growing up at the Academy. "Nothing to add?" I gave anything swift nod and for good measure added a "No ma'am". I guess she finally decided our story was good enough she turned away and started walking into headquarters expecting us to follow but not before giving us a knowing look and smile. I suddenly started to get a little antsy. Did Alberta guess? Was our story not that believable? Would she rat us out if she did know? My hands were shaking and I didn't even realize until Dimitri put one of his over mine. I calmed down at the warmth radiating from his hand. I was amazed that even the smallest of touches could spark a fire in my body and ignite my soul on fire.

We walked further down until we reached a room where a large oval shaped table was situated in the middle of the room. It seated about twenty with nine seats on either side and one on each end. At one end of the table was a 100" flat screen television and around the table were a bunch of sofas, a range of one to three seaters. Guess the Academy decided to do something nice for us.

Most of the guardians that patrol the high school and the upper grades were seated. Those I recognized were Stan- who's face instantly drew into a scowl as soon as he saw it- Celeste, Guardian Chase, Emil, Jean, Yuri and of course Alberta.

Alberta sat at the head of the table facing the flat screen and the rest of the guardians took seats around her or on the couches. I remained standing. I didn't know what to do so I was just there rocking back and forth on my heels moving into a corner.

Stan apparently decided to make my presence known to those who hadn't seen me and take the opportunity to embarrass me. "Alberta why is a novice here? And Hathaway at that! These meeting are for guardians only, why if we wanted to broadcast it, why not hold an assembly for the novices and why not even throw in the Moroi! Like this subject isn't even delicate enough," his face started getting red from the lack of oxygen he used in order to yell his nonsense. "Everyone knows Hathaway and her big mouth. It's just a matter of time before the whole school knows it!" He apparently was finished because his face returned to its normal colour and Dimitri who had opted to stand beside me, started shaking with rage. I wanted to put my hands over to calm him down like he calmed me down but I knew then our cover would be blown and our relationship would be exposed as being more than a mentor student one.

"Put a sock in it Alto! Rose is capable of keeping this meeting a secret and just go ask Alberta why she is still here. She's the one who let us in and she had no problem with that," Dimitri rebutted to Stan in a menacingly low voice, "Isn't that right Alberta?" He adds while turning to Alberta.

Alberta then turns to Stan and says "Stan no need for that here. Rose is perfectly capable of knowing the situation and when to keep it a secret as Dimitri has stated. I let Rose in because I thought she could benefit from it. She's already above all other novices in the Academy and I would let her graduate earlier than she should. Why Stan, she's already made one more kill while still in her education, than you in all of your fifteen years as a promised guardian. Are you questioning my authority as head guardian?"

Stan has a look of disbelief and rage on his face. "No Alberta, I was just making sure the concern of the Academy and all its students and faculties was taken care of and there's no worry." He said quickly stumbling over some of his words. I almost peed my pants at the look of Stan's face but I quickly regained my composure but let out a small chuckle. Stan obviously hearing see me a glare and if looks could kill I would certainly be six feet under. I sent my best face of innocence his way. "Well thank you for your concern Guardian Alto but it really is none of your concern. It's mine and if it was yours then you would have been made Head Guardian." Alberta tells him while sending me a look that sent a message saying don't mess up. It took all of my self-control not to bust out laughing at Alberta's comment and Stan was now thoroughly embarrassed. Even Dimitri had a little smile on his face but so tiny that only I could see it.

No more was said as Alberta got everybody's attention back to her and began talking. "As everyone here knows there have been recent Strigoi attacks along the border of Montana and dangerously close to Court. As you know this has been kept so secret that only guardians know about it and not even the queen herself. That is why this hasn't been out in the open. If everyone is worrying then chaos breaks loose and that is never good when you live among our kind. We have come to a conclusion and know for sure that the number of these attacks couldn't have the fatality so high unless the Strigoi were working together. Recent attacks on a city housing fifteen Moroi and 20 guardians living amongst humans have us thinking that at least fifteen Strigoi have banded together for this attack. 5 guardians were killed along with two Moroi and the rest recovering. All the Strigoi have been killed. We don't know the current location as to where they are located but one of the guardians managed to get a report down to the Court Guardians.

Now the reason I have called all of you here is because the guardians at Court have made a discovery as to where the location of one of the possible Strigoi hideouts may be and they were generous enough to let some Academies know. Including St. Basil's and St. Winsor's. Unfortunately this news came with a price. We are launching a mission to go and eliminate the group we have information on. Since all the guardians at Court cannot go on the attack, guardians from the Academies have been called in to replenish the numbers. Fifteen guardians from each of the three institutes will accompany the thirty guardians from Court for a total of seventy five. Now, we haven't gotten specific orders as to who must leave so I am holding it open. There will be a sign up sheet outside the door tomorrow morning at five o' clock. If you wish to join this expectation, I urge you to but until we get furthers instructions I will not be pushing anyone to go. Understood?" Alberta takes a quick scan around the room and I feel my heart beating out of my chest. I am fearful to think of what Dimitri might do.

A large and logical part of me thinks he will do it, because that's what he does. Dimitri's such a loving and selfless man. So protective and always doing the right thing. It's a large part of who he is and he knows himself that he would do it in a heartbeat. But now a smaller part of me knows that he now has me. And call me selfish, but now that Dimitri has me, I don't want him to ever leave, ever give me up than the sake of Moroi. A part of me hoped he would me first this time. Not them, the Moroi, because if he leaves I don't think I could handle it.

When she is scanning the room, her eyes land on Dimitri and stop for a second. She tries to make it look like she's not looking directly at him when she speaks next, "Choose what you want very wisely." To say I was shocked would be an understatement and I wasn't even Dimitri who she was clearly speaking to. She looks down on the table at her stack of papers but not before giving us- Dimitri and I- a knowing look. Had she found out about us? Was our story not believable? Did Dimitri accidentally give something away? My earlier worries came back. "Meeting dismissed," Alberta says when rifling through her papers, "Belikov, stay back. I want to talk to you." And now my worries became a whole lot worse. My palms were sweating as everyone filed out the room, while Dimitri and I stood firmly where we were the whole meeting.

Dimitri turned to look at me. I lifted my eyes to meet his and in the process craning my neck. The worry and concern was evident in my eyes and Dimitri picked up on this. As I knew he would, nothing I do ever evades him. "Roza, don't worry. I'll talk to her quickly and all this will be over. I doubt she knows anything about us. Go find Lissa, I'm sure you want to speak to her about our current situation. I'll meet you in your room after hours. Leave the door unlocked." He whispers the last part and walks off to Alberta and they go into the adjoining room while my feet are on autopilot and take me out of the room. I sat on a bench while my mind and body tried to calm themselves of the anxiety coursing through my veins. Once I was feeling a bit better I concentrated until I felt the familiar _whoosh _and I was seeing through Lissa's eyes. She was in the library doing homework for advanced calculus. Ugh, it looked like a whole different language to me, smart people. I was just fine taking my dumb class math. It was simple and easy. And who needs math when all I'm going to do is guarding, protecting and fighting for a living. I decided to pull out now and go to her now because Sparky wasn't there and no doubt going to meet her later in the church attic. Gives me shivers just thinking about it. I've seen too much of him than I would ever like to. I pulled back into my own head and marveled at how easy it was getting to become my _own_ person again. I quickly made my way across the Dhampir dorms and over to the library.

I snuck up on Lissa using my awesome ninja skills and suffice enough to say that I scared the living hell- or heaven in her case- out of her and in the process getting us a couple glares from the surrounding students and the librarians. "Oh my God Rose. You scared me," I snickered. "Yes that was the general point." Me being me just had to add my personal touch, sarcasm. "It wasn't funny, I almost had a heart attack," Lissa says trying to look outraged but failing miserably.

"I beg to differ. It was quite funny. Yeah you probably wouldn't have lasted long with that weak Moroi heart of yours so you should be lucky I stopped while I was at it or you'd be long gone by now," I retort while Lissa shoots me face. I just shrug and ask her what I've been wanting to since Dimitri told me to. "You busy?"

"Not really. Just trying to beat some calculus questions but it looks like they're winning. What's up?"

"See if you just took dumb math like me then you wouldn't have this problem," She turns and gives me an exasperated look. "I need to talk to you, it's important." I ask answering her question.

I feel a mixture of emotions coming from her side of the bond. Mainly curiosity and happiness that I was coming to talk to her without trying to work whatever problem out I had myself, which she was assuming I had- a problem. And I guess you could call it that, sort of. "Silly girl, I'll always come and talk to you. Just in my own time but I'll always tell you what's bugging me. We're sisters right? Blood and soul." I finish my little speech and she smiles and nods at me.

"Always no shoot your question at me. Target ready," Now this is Lissa trying to be funny. Not really her forte so I bust out laughing at her miserable attempt at what you call a joke. "What?"

"Just don't Lissa. Stick to the books and helping people in need. And being that loving caring person. Can we go somewhere private, like say your room?" Now I could feel so much curiosity coming through the bond. It was like a song on repeat that you couldn't get rid of until you were pulling your hair out and screaming at the top of your lungs.

"Sure." We walked out of the library arm in arm to her room in comfortable silence. When she opened the door I immediately jumped on to her bed and buried my face in her pillow, dreading when I would have to begin my glorious 'tale' you call Dimitri. She deposited her books and sat with her legs crossed on the end of her bed, back towards the end board and foot posts. I sat up and took a similar position against her headboard. She waited patiently for me to begin. I took a deep breath, exhaled loudly and started.

"Liss, Dimitri and I are in love…"

**A/N- So there is the second chapter and it's on a bit of a cliffhanger. I'm so happy the first chapter did good. Well in my opinion. I got over 70 visits! Yay! I consider it good for my first ever chapter! **

**And a thank you to **_**hiseask17**_** for being my first reviewer! And blackrose17 for being the first to follow and favourite this story. It really means a lot so thank you very very very very much!**

**I have a pretty good idea where I want this story to go but if you guys have any suggestions I would love to hear them. Just leave them in a review or drop me a Private Message. **

**Before I go, what is the answer to this question;**

_**Who were the first people mentioned dead in the Vampire Academy?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Previously:

_She waited patiently for me to begin. I took a deep breath, exhaled loudly and started. _

"_Liss, Dimitri and I are in love…"_

I waited for her to say something, anything. Some sort of indication that she heard me but I got nothing. She remained quiet with an impassive written on her face. It went on like this for a couple minutes, her studying me and me looking down at my fidgeting hands. I was starting to worry so I dived into Lissa's head.

I found a lot of confusion and anger coming from the bond and I was surprised I didn't feel it radiating of me in those earlier moments. I was expecting these to come from Lissa when I told her but it still came as a shock. I was also I bit confused as to why I feel little parts of happiness and joy. I was pulled out when I finally heard her speak, and though I was wishing for her to break the silence, I couldn't help feeling small and hopeless.

"Rose," she began. I didn't like the tone she was using. It wasn't exactly cold but soft and hard. She said my name slow and it held so much power that made my snap to hers as I held a blank look on my face. After a few moments she started to speak again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She was full on mad with anger lacing her words. "Why would you hide something so big like this from me? I thought you would tell me everything. Oh that's right you're always too busy to spend time with me," pausing she took a deep breath, "Soul sisters, we run deeper than blood. All that was a load of crap."

By this point my jaw was hard, eyes narrowed and nose flared. I was beyond pissed. How dare she accuse me of not spending any time with her. How dare her, when Christian and her have been in the church attic every night getting it on for the past month. I haven't gotten any sleep because her emotions were so strong I kept getting sucked into seeing Christian's pasty ass against my will.

"How dare you accuse me of ignoring you! Do you know how long I've been dying to tell you this? Do you know how much it was killing me keeping my biggest secret from my best friend? I have had training every single morning and afternoon and you know I can't get out of those no matter how hard I have tried. And believe me, I have. I kept looking for an opening for the past month but I didn't know I had to book an appointment. Allow me to book in advance as seeing Christian has taken all your nights, the only time I'm free. Sorry if my best friend thinks her boyfriend is only one for her." I was breathing heavily when I finished saying that but I wasn't done. Lissa's face fell slack and she looked like wanted to cry. She opened her mouth to say something but I held my hand up to stop her. I took a deep breath to calm my own breathing before I said the last part. "The only reason I got to you today was because Alberta called Dimitri and I into headquarters where we were instantly submerged into a meeting with twenty other guardians about Court issues. No I can't get into that before you ask, I swore to Alberta and besides if it does get out Stan will have more ammo to make my life a living hell. Dimitri cancelled training after we were done so I could come find and talk to you because he saw how much I was tearing up about it." I finished with a whisper on the last line. I hung my head, not out of defeat but feeling my energy drain.

Lissa now had silent tears streaming down her face. "Rose, I'm so so sorry. I didn't know. I genuinely didn't think I was spending so much time with Christian and none with you. I promise that starting from now a lot is going to change. You are my first priority and I forgot. That was unacceptable of me. You can't ever forget your family. I don't expect you to forgive me or to tell me any more details but just know that I'm really sorry."

"Oh Lissa," It broke my heart seeing her like this. "Come here. It's not your fault," I pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair, trying to comfort her. "Not entirely."

"Rose I feel so bad. How could I not know I was missing your presence?"

"Ssh calm down. It's okay, it's all in the past now. I forgive you and it's not like I put a lot of effort into to making more time for us. Just promise that we won't go longer than I day without speaking to each other. And that we tell each other everything now and right away. No putting it off."

To say that her nodding was overly enthusiastic would be an understatement. It was so much more. She kept saying I promise all over again until I was forced to put my hand over her mouth until she stopped. I didn't remove my hand as I said in her ear, "Are you going to keep quiet now so I can tell you the entire story? Give a nod yes," She moved her head up and down. "I'm going to uncover your mouth now. One word and I'm stopping. I mean it." I started to move my hand away slowly.

"Okay. Dimitri and I are in love. I'm going to tell you all of it from the beginning so you might want to get comfortable. There's a lot." She moved around a little on the bed and when she stopped I began.

"When Dimitri brought us back to the Academy he advocated that he would start mentoring when Kirova threatened to kick me out and send to a Dhampir commune. Shortly after I started to develop a little crush on him. Nothing overly huge, but I mean who wouldn't. With his looks and that to die for accent. A couple days after Jesse started pestering me to hang out and I eventually gave in one day. That night we snuck up to the lounge on the fourth floor and we started heavily making out. We were like that for a while until the door suddenly burst open and the weight on top of me disappeared. I opened my eyes to find Jesse pinned to the wall, a very tall man holding him by the shirt. When he stormed in I knew why Mason had called him a god, because in that moment he was looking all god-like. He spoke in a low calculating voice in Jesse's ear then let him go and Jesse scurried out like the rat he is. Then Dimitri eyes turned to me. I was in my jeans and black bra only." I paused and saw Lissa's eyes bug out of her head. Her mouth dropped but I narrowed my eyes at her and she quickly regained her composure and closed it.

"So there he was checking me out, or so I liked to think when I said 'See something you like Comrade?'. He scowled at me and threw my shirt at me pulling me out of my daydreams that included me and him on the couch getting very heated. I quickly pulled me shirt on and met his eyes. We got into a disscuison about me throwing myself around and acting like a bloodwhore."

"He wouldn't." I heard her voice and gave her a glare. "Eek," she said realizing her mistake. "Please go on. I'm sorry. I wouldn't do that again, promise. It's just that's hard to believe that he said that." I thought so too. Now looking back on it, he was telling me in his best interests. He wanted to let me know ahead of time that I was unconsciously creating a reputation for myself. I decided to let it go and continue.

"I didn't go without defending myself. At the end he offered for us to pick up more training sessions so I could learn how to fight seeing as our current ones resulted in only running. The more time I spent with him I fell harder. I soon realized that it wasn't some stupid school girl crush and I really cared a lot for him. Then the night of the dance you got kidnapped and I felt it through the bond. I immediately rushed to Dimitri's room because I knew he would believe me. What I didn't know was that the necklace Victor gave me was laced with strong compulsion. And I know you're probably thinking how that is possible but Victor is very skilled and strong in compulsion. Higher than your average Moroi who isn't specialized in spirit. He put a lust spell that made Dimitri and I act.

You can only guess what happened. We didn't do it but we came pretty close. Dimitri took off my necklace among other things and when he did it felt like a huge wake up call. Like a splash of cold water on our faces. Victor had wanted to distract us and he did one hell of a job. Playing on our feelings. I remembered you then and we immediately raced to get you and we succeeded obviously. After my feeling for Dimitri only intensified to another level and when we talked about what happened he denied his feeling and he told me what we did was wrong and it will never happen again. I refused to repot him when he told me that I should. The feelings wouldn't go away so I went down to the holding cells to see Victor about cutting off the spell completely. He said the compulsion had already burned out. He told me that both parties had to be initially interested in each other for it to work.

Natalie then came in and I saw that she had turned Strigoi. She told me that she had done it willingly so she could break daddy out of prison. She tossed me around like a rag doll for a bit until Dimitri stealthily staked her like Death in a cowboy duster. I was falling unconscious so he picked me up and was taking me to the clinic when I asked him again about what Victor told me. He said that he had denied it and he truly did like me but he couldn't let it happen. When I asked him why he said it was partly because he was my mentor and seven years my senior but we wouldn't be able to properly guard you when we were so focused on each other. He said that if he let himself love me then he wouldn't throw himself in front of you but me." After I said that last part I looked up at Lissa. I could tell she was itching to say something but wouldn't.

"Spit it out, I now you have something to say,"

"Oh Rose, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault that you couldn't be together." She exclaimed.

"Lissa no it's not. Besides we can't worry about each other because _they come first._ The Moroi, you. We were taught that from a young age and alright."

"No it's not. You put your life on the line for mine. I shouldn't take away your happiness too."

"Lissa just don't. And who says I'm not happy?" I shushed her and continued telling the rest of the tale.

"We avoided each other in that way while we were training and two weeks before we went to Idaho for Christmas break I kissed him in the gym just after we'd finished sparring. The pent up feeling were too much and I just had to find some kind of release. So I kissed him and he kissed me back. But as soon as it began it stopped when he pushed away and told me never to do that again. Later that afternoon I got a note from Dimitri, he had cancelled training for the next two weeks. We were off to the ski trip and I just kept seeing red all the time he was with Tasha when I kept thinking that it was me he was supposed to be with. I know it was silly of me but I can't help but think that. My mom told me that Tasha had offered Dimitri a chance to be her guardian and the father of her kids. It was part of the reason I was acting all bitchy whenever I talked to her so I decided to give Mason a chance hoping I would get something out of it and it would help me forget about Dimitri. A few days earlier while on the ski trip Dimitri had divulged the Strigoi whereabouts in Spokane and in the heat of the moment when I saw Dimitri holding hands with Tasha all I saw was green and I told Mason what Dimitri had told me. A way of revenge I guess."

I stopped knowing that the next part would be hard for me.

"Then I found out Mason, Eddie and Mia had left to go hunting the Strigoi. All I knew was that I had to go after them before they got hurt and I couldn't tell the guardians because they and I would get into more trouble. Now I wish I had because Mason would still be alive if I did." I was breathing heavily trying to calm myself down and sensing my distress Lissa pulled me into a hug and kept me there waiting for me to continue.

"As you know Christian came along and we were off. We found them but when we left we got lost and we captured by humans working with the Strigoi. All five of us were held captive and you know the rest of the story from there. When we came back Dimitri told me at one of our training sessions that he couldn't take Tasha's offer because his heart belonged somewhere else, to me. But nothing could happen because we didn't matter, the dhampirs. I guess after that we got a little boring and then Victor's trial came up and Dimitri and I went to talk to him down in the holding cells at Court and Dimitri threatened Victor with death if he hurt my reputation or brought me down in any way. What we weren't expecting that Victor brought up the whole 'statuary rape'. Obviously it wasn't because it was consensual on both our parts but that couldn't become public knowledge.

The whole Jesse incident was what finally brought us together. After cleaning me up Dimitri told me how strong I was for pulling through the darkness and that was one of the reasons why he loves me. I whispered similar feelings and we didn't stop. We just acted with our hearts and it honestly has been the best decision I have ever made so far. Of course we can't just shout from rooftops that we're in love, we have to keep it on the down low until after graduation. Then we're going to move in together at Court and Dimitri's going to ask if he can guard Christian. And no it's not you Lissa because I know what you're thinking," I pointed to my head indicating the bond. "It's just a conflict of interest and we want the best of the best protection for you and that can't happen when Dimitri and I are together. I hope you'll understand this is the one thing I have wanted so much in my life words can't describe. I hope you'll let us have it."

I finished and looked up at her waiting. She took my hands into hers and gave me a broad smile, fangs and all. "Of course Rose, you're my sister and you're finally in love. How can I take that away from you when I know what it feels like. I wouldn't want to be separated from Chris, he's my other half, my soul mate. And now you have that. Love is such a wonderful thing and everyone should be able to experience that so who am I to take it away from you? I'm so happy you finally found someone! This is all so exciting!"

I laughed out of joy when Lissa finished. I can't believe I was hearing this, although I should have known. Lissa is a hopeless romantic and I can't say that Dimitri isn't turning me into one too. She was so happy she even gave us her blessing. I was ecstatic, over the moon. I would finally be able to have the one thing I wanted the most, with no limitations. After graduation I would be free, able to choose who I love and do it without a care. No one could take it away from us. I looked up at Lissa's clock on her wall and saw that it was nearing curfew. I quickly said goodbye to Liss, making arrangements for our time together tomorrow. I walked back to my own room so happy I was almost skipping.

But it was soon diminished when I bumped into Adrian. "Lil' Dhampir what a surprise!"

"Not really a surprise when you're standing in the dhampir dorms. What, preying on girls? Hoping to get a good night in bed?"

"Never. There's only one dhampir for me and I'm looking straight at her." He said with a smirk written on his lips. Ah Adrian. There you are.

"Well sorry, it's never going to happen so keep dreaming,"

"Well lil' dhampir that just might happen. See if I remember correctly we can always make it happen in the garden. See that's a possibility and I know for sure I'm very good at making it into a reality." And there's the witty comment that I was waiting for. I wasn't interested in banter tonight though, I had someone very important to meet and I had to get ready to look my best.

"Adrian I don't have time for this. I got to go."

"Cradle robber?"

"What?"

"Is he the one who's making you leave so quickly?"

"No he's not doing anything and frankly it's none of your business so if you don't mind can you please get out of my way." He complied and stepped back looking at me weirdly. Looking at my aura. I tried to muster as much annoyance as I could into my body. He gave me a bow with a swept hand and I walked ran to my dorm.

I decided to take a shower and brush my teeth and hair before Dimitri came by. So there I was in my bathroom with a towel wrapped around my body and another one around my hair with a tooth brush in my mouth when I heard a knock on my door.

"Just now," I yelled but came out as _jush now._ I heard the door open after a little while longer. I walked out fully prepared to deal with a dorm matron or another novice giving them the privacy sppech and wait to be answered after you knock.

What I was not prepared was to come face to face with Dimitri.

**A/N: So a bit of a cliff hanger. Thank you to everyone who put this story on their alerts and favourites list. You don't know how much that means. Thank you to the reviewers who reviewed for the last two chapters. Please I urge you to review because it's the only way I can tell if I'm doing something wrong or not. **_**So please please review.**_

**The answer to last chapter's question was Lissa family. This chapter's question is;**

_**What was the name of the boy Lissa compelled to give his car keys away in the Vampire Academy?**_

**Please leave your answers in a review and please please REVIEW! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously;_

_What I was not prepared was to come face to face with Dimitri. _

DPOV

After Alberta asked for me I sent Rose out to go look and talk to Lissa because I've seen how this- us- is breaking her up not being able to tell her best friend. I remembered when I was like that, before Ivan died. We were best buds ever since we met in third grade. I remembered the phone call I received from his mother,

******************************************************************************

_I was lying on my bed reading the new western novel I'd just gotten from Ivan for my twentieth birthday. Later that day we were going to go out clubbing. Ivan's idea. If it was up to me I'd be staying home hanging out with him and our friends. So I was a bit antisocial but that was me right?_

My phone on my bedside table rang and I looked down at the caller ID to see it was Ivan's mother. I was thinking why she would be calling me unless something was wrong with Ivan or his younger brother. By the fifth ring I was getting worried so I picked up. Ivan's mom was crying hysterically and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Mrs. Zeklos please calm down and tell me what's wrong," I talked in a soft voice.

"Oh my baby. My baby's gone. He's gone. No more of my baby. Why? Why?"

I was borderline worried and frantic now.

"Mrs. Zeklos what do you mean gone and who?"

"Oh Dimitri, my poor baby. Poor Ivan robbed of life from those nasty Strigoi. I miss him. Why did he go so early, he had a bright future ahead of him." 

_My heart plummeted and my face drained of all colour and blood falling slack. It couldn't be. I almost dropped the phone but Mrs. Zeklos' sobbing pulled me back and I got a grip. So hard my knuckles were turning white. "Mrs. Zeklos what do you mean gone?"_

"_Oh Dimitri they found him in an alley way with bite marks all over his snapped neck. It can't be. He was my baby, he can't be gone," she was now hiccupping with every sob. _

"_Mrs. Zeklos I'll be right over. Please wait for me and don't do anything rash. Stay on the phone with me. I will be there before you know it." I raced out of the house almost breaking down the doors in the process all the while I finally let my own tears shed. Falling freely down my face. _

I can't rob that chance of Lissa and Rose so I let her go and followed Alberta into her office. "Belikov. Sit down, we need to talk." I took a seat in front of the desk while Alberta stood behind looking at me. "Now is there anything you would like to tell me? Anything at all?" I shook my head no. "Belikov are you going to go on this assignment?" I shook my head no again. She stared at me long and hard. I didn't falter once under her gaze and kept my guardian mask on, as Rose liked to call it.

"Belikov what's going on between you and Rose because it sure is a hell lot more that student and mentor."

I was faced with a choice. I could either tell her about us, no doubt that she already knows or keep it a secret and let it come bite me back in the butt in the long run. It could damage my reputation of more importantly Rose's. So the choice was pretty clear to me.

"Alberta please don't judge. Rose and I are in love. We tried denying our feelings but they got to be so much that we couldn't. It was smothering us. I love her with all my heart and never thought I would for anyone. She makes me want to better. She's my light when I'm dark, she's my pick me up when I'm feeling down. She's the only one who can bring a smile to my face with just a glance in her direction. She's the one for me. And I have never felt so sure about anything in my life. And rose feels the same way. Please don't expel her for something she had no control over. You can't help in feeling the way you do about someone. If you have to fire me. But don't let anything hurt her or her reputation. She's going to be one hell of a guardian and I don't want anything to interfere with that. She deserves only the best."

I finished my speech, similar to the one I was planning on giving Rose when I ask her to marry me. I know it's too soon and she's still in school but I feel as though I can't live without her. I want her all to be mine and no others. I've been walking around with my grandmother's ring in my pocket waiting for the right moment to ask her. Preferably after her birthday which was in less than a week. I got a call two weeks earlier from Babushka.

"My grandson. Hold on to what you hold dearest and make it yours in every possible way. There will be ups and downs. More than you can imagine, your lives will be turned upside down and things impossible will come to life."

"Babushka I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

"My dear grandson, you are smart and will soon figure this out. Now, I have to go, this call was expensive. Goodbye grandson and I expect you to visit soon. I saw it. Bring flowers for me. Goodbye." The phone cut off and I sat there staring at the phone in my hand feeling stunned. Two days later I received a package from my grandmother with her wedding ring inside and a note that _said the time is right when you least expect. _I started to understand her dream a bit better but most of it all murky.

As I sat here in Alberta's office, with her studying my face I felt as if the time would never come. "Belikov, it's alright. That was a beautiful speech by the way. None of you are going to get punished. I was in a similar situation once but with no one to cover for me. This will not be reported to Headmistress Kirova and no one is to know of this except me. Though I am assuming correctly that the princess will know about this?" I gave a swift nod. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Alberta? No it couldn't be. She would never. And up until a couple months ago I believed I would have never either.

"Thank you so much Alberta. You don't know how much this means. It can't be put into words. I can finally be with her."

She gave me a small smile. "But this is how it will go. No interactions between the two of you except for training and I will be checking in once in a while. I won't let you know so be prepared for anything. I expect no behavior other than hugging or the occasional kiss and I also feel as though I don't need to tell you this but none of this should be made public knowledge. Is there is to be any interaction other than training it is to be authorized by myself personally. Got it?" I nod. "One slip up and I won't be covering for you again. When you get to Court I want you not come out publically with your relationship. Wait a few more weeks so people will not think you and Rose have been together with Rose was still a student. Say that you have mutually developed an interest in each other. " I didn't think about that and now I was glad Alberta did.

"And Belikov, don't hurt her in any kind of way or you will have to answer to me with her mother and father. I assume you don't know who her father is?"

"No Guardian Petrov."

"Well, have fun meeting him again and telling him and Guardian Hathaway. I will assist them in any kind of way if you hurt our Rose."

"Thank you again Alberta. I will go now. I know it's none of my business but who was your mentor?"

"Art Schoenberg. Now Belikov I don't want this public knowledge and I trust that you will kept it to yourself. Have a good night Dimitri." With that she walked out of the office leaving me with my thoughts. I walked back to my room deciding to freshen up a bit before I go and meet Rose. Also let her have her time with the Princess.

I took a quick shower, pulled on a pair of boxers and pants and laid down on my bed picking up a western that I was currently reading. I had some time to kill. I put my earphones in and pressed play. The song currently playing was one of my favourites and made me always think of Roza whenever I heard it. It described her and what she meant to me so perfectly. It was Unreal by Gord Bamford.

She's like a drop of rain  
From a clear blue sky  
When my throat is dry  
She's like a tall glass, full of love  
Or a Palomino flying through the clouds  
With both her arms around  
My heart, she can turn a bad day into dust 

She's unreal  
So out of this world  
Unreal  
So down to earth 

So good, for me  
So wide, so deep  
Her love  
The way it makes me feel  
She's unreal 

It's like a honeysuckle,  
Blooming in the snow  
A warm kiss in the cold  
And the shade of a purple moon 

When I trip and fall  
She always has my hand  
Right there when I land  
When I am down,  
She's running my rescue  
She's unreal  
So out of this world  
Unreal  
So down to earth  
So good, for me  
So wide, so deep  
Her love  
The way it makes me feel  
She's unreal 

She's like waking up in a dream  
Walking around in my sleep  
A touch of heaven, totally surreal  
She's unreal  
Unreal 

She's so good, for me  
So wide, so deep  
Her love  
The way it makes me feel  
She's unreal 

Unreal 

When I next looked up at the clock I saw that it was quickly approaching nine o'clock, curfew for students. I didn't have a shirt tonight or tomorrow morning so if I was lucky I would get to spend the night with my Roza. I threw on a tight fitting black t-shirt that showed off my muscles. Something I knew Roza liked, and if I played my cards right it would be useful in getting some release, for lack of better words. I put on my signature duster and slipped one of my many stake into the pocket. You never know what could happen.

I walked over to the senior novice dhampir dorms' using the trees as my cover seeing as though it was early morning human time and the sun was out shining bright today. I made my way to Roza's door slipping past the matron when she turned her back. I knocked on Rose's door and waited for her to open it. When I didn't get an answer I knocked again and was received with a "Just now" that sounded more like a _jush now_. Hearing this I frowned thinking something was wrong with Rose so I opened her door and I was grateful it was unlocked. I walked in and waited. She came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, another one around her head and a toothbrush in her mouth. She had a stunned look on her face and the toothbrush almost fell out of her mouth. I slipped of my duster hanging it on the back of her desk chair and turned back to her looking her up and down at least three times before returning to her face where she had her mouth gaping open and toothbrush now in hand.

"Close your mouth before you catch flies." She blushed and I smirked. "Go clean up and come back out."

I was now sitting on her bed with my eyes closed as she came up to me. I was wondering how she got changed so fast into her pajama's. I started to sit up but I felt her hands on my shoulders pushing me back down. I complied and laid back down. She climbed over me and I felt a lot of bare leg so she must be wearing shorts. Boy was I wrong when she straddled me and I felt her bare core against my sweet spot. She hooked her arms around my neck and pulled me into a kiss. A hot but sweet lustful touch of our lips which included tongue. When we pulled back she still had her arms wrapped loosely around my neck while I drank in the sight like a man getting his first drink in months. She was still wrapped in her towel and the one from her head was gone. Her locks were slightly dripping and still wet hanging loosely and her big brown eyes looking into mine. I ran my fingers through her hair and locked lips with her again. I pulled he face closer to mine and she pressed her body into mine more. I ran my tongue along the seam of her lips wanting entrance. She didn't allow it. Instead Rose gently bit my lower lip and then soothed the sting by sucking on it, hard.

RPOV

I could feel his excitement pressing into my core. I pulled my hands back and started undoing his zipper. I pulled his pants of his waist to his knees and when I couldn't reach any father I hooked my toes on the waistband and pushed them down. Dimitri kicked off his jeans with his socks and I made quick work of his top getting it off. When our lips separated for the brief moment I heard Dimitri whimper. I cried out in pleasure and he claimed my lips once again, our tongues doing a hot fiery tango. As we both neared our highs he picked up the speed until we both rode out our wild ride. Hoping we weren't too loud, I snuggled into Dimitri when he fell next to me after pulling out.

"Stay with me tonight," I whispered.

"My pleasure."

We lay there quietly, content with being in each other's arms for the time being. I reached up and pecked his lips before slipping out and putting on some clothes. I loved the skin to skin contact but it was just too cold still. After getting dressed I slipped back in bed. When I was comfortable, I heard Dimitri say,

"Roza, we need to talk."

A/N:** So I am deciding to change the story rating to a T because I don't really feel comfortable writing lemons. Though I would be but no. maybe the time will come later down the road. If anyone has a problem with the rating and the content in the story please alert me and if it's a serious concern I will change it back. Hopefully you will understand because after all I am only fourteen. If anyone would like to do it please PM me and I would be happy to include it in this story.**

**Thank you to everyone who put this story on their alerts and favourites list. You don't know how much that means. Please I urge you to review because it's the only way I can tell if I'm doing something wrong or not. **_**So please please review.**_

_**I was kind of disappointed when I only got one review and over 100 visits to the last chapter. Can you please please review. Even if you are reviewing as a guest, that is the only way I will know if I should continue or not. Please review. **_

_**The answer to the last chapter's question was Lissa compelled Jeremy. This chapter's question is;**_

_**How many molnija marks does Dimitri have at the beginning of Vampire Academy? **_

_**Thank you for reading again and please review! **_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- I'm back again with another chapter and I apologize in advance for it bein so short. Please read the author's not at the bottom for a further explanation and a sneak peek at my new story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. All the characters and anything seen in the Vampire Academy series belong to Richelle Mead.

_Previously:_

"_Roza we need to talk."_

RPOV

As soon as I heard those words come out from Dimitri's mouth I instantly tensed up. I didn't know exactly what he meant but I knew nothing good followed those words said. Apparently Dimitri had felt me tense up and he pulled me closer to his chest enveloping me in his big arms. I nuzzled my face farther into his neck inhaling that sweet aftershave scent lingering on his sweat dampened skin from the activities we had participated in a couple minutes ago.

"Roza not that kind of talk. Why would I give you up when you are the best thing that's ever been mine?" I snickered at his possessiveness. I hated that quality in all the guys I've dated but when Dimitri acted like it, it just made my heart melt. I liked to think he was mine too. I could lock him up in a tower and have my way with him any day any way.

"Did you seriously just quote a Taylor Swift song?" He just shrugged his shoulders and said, "I heard it on the radio one day and thought it was fitting as to what you are to me."

"Aw that's so sweet," I said pinching his cheeks like he was a little boy. "As long as you're mine." He gently removed my hand and held them in his own interlocking our fingers. I rested our hands on his chest and looked up at to give him a quick peck.

"Always. I am yours as you are mine. No one else shall have you like I do. I will spend forever with you and you'll be all that I'll ever want or need."

"I love you Dimitri." I used his name because I wanted to portray how I feel about him and hope he knows. "You own every piece of my heart. Your name will always linger on my tongue and your presence will always be alive in my mind." I put my hands on either side of his face and touched my lips with his a bit more forcefully. Every smooth caress of tongues and touch of lips was all I could ever live on. Dimitri pulled back first and rested his forehead on mine. I was glad that I had the same breath-taking effect I had on him as he had on me. Literally that kiss took my breath away. When we regained our breath he tilted his head so his mouth was right next to my ear. I could feel every puff of air as he breathed.

"And I you Roza. You are my everything. You are the air I breathe, the water I drink, the food I eat and the sun that warms me. You are so much more, more than everything." We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity then I had to go and ruin it by yawning. To be honest it was getting pretty late and the whole Jesse fiasco tired me out. Not to mention the amazing sex we had twice in one day!

"Go to sleep Roza. You need it. I'll be here when you wake up. I love you."

"Wait before I do you said you had to talk to me about something. It sounded like it's important."

"Not that important. It can wait until you're all rested up."

"No tell me. We don't keep things from each other now. No matter how much the importance may be. We're equals. Besides it'll come and bite us in the butt if we don't get it out in the open. It's not good to keep things bottled up."

"Ah look who's the Zen now?" I cut a glare at Dmitri despite me being very sleepy. I had to know what this was about now or else it would haunt me down the road. Experience has made me very careful dealing with this kind of stuff. "Oh shut up." I interrupted Dimitri. He shook his head playfully at me and pretended to be disappointed in me for my 'language'. I gave him another stare that said 'Are you done now?' and he continued saying whatever he was before I cut him off.

"It's a rather serious matter." He looked at me with a very 'emotionlessly' but I knew it was his guardian mask while I had one of worry written on my face. He sighed before he began again.

"Alberta knows." He waited for me to say something. When I didn't- because I was shocked but I should've known better. Nothing can be kept hidden from that woman- he started speaking again.

"When she called me into her office it was to discuss whether or not I would take part on the mission. When I didn't answer her right away she got suspicious. She asked me about you and I couldn't lie. Before I opened my mouth to speak though she came out with it. She said she had her suspicions and I confirmed them when I didn't answer. She said she'd keep us a secret but we have to limit the interactions between us. She'll be dropping by at random to our training sessions. She also said she wants us to keep our relationship hidden for a few weeks when we get to Court so it's not obvious that we had something going on while you were in school. That it was developed in the weeks after you graduated."

He looked at me wearing a weary expression. "Roza I don't want to hide any more than you do once you're free but I don't also want rumors going around. One that could possibly get you in trouble and ruin your chances of guarding Lissa."

"I understand. I wouldn't want anything to come to you too. By the way did Alberta tell you why she'd keep us a secret?"

"She said she was in the similar position but her mentor was Art Schoenberg."

"Oh." That sounded so un-Alberta like. I remembered wanting to ask him something but feeling completely shy now. I bowed my head and bit my lips while my hands fidgeted on top of his chest.

"Roza spit it out. I know you have something to day to me. Don't worry I won't get mad at you if that's what you're afraid of."

I stared into his eyes which gave me the confidence I needed. "Dimitri I was wondering if you could ask to get a charge switch. I know it's completely selfish of me and I understand if the idea appalls you. But with both of us guarding Lissa I just want her safety to be one hundred percent sound. And I am worried that if we are attacked I won't choose her but you." I looked down again feeling deflated and not wanting to bare his look if it was one of anger and disappointment. Dimitri put two fingers underneath my chin and pulled my face up to look at his.

"OH Roza how could you ever think I would be mad at you for asking this of me. Of course I understand why you asked it and I had similar thoughts. I was going to ask Alberta but our conversation turned the opposite direction. I was going to find her and ask her tomorrow."

Wow I was dumbfounded. I was surprised; I thought he was going to be honest to god mad at me.

"I was going to ask to be Christian's guardian so we could still be around each other, that is if Vasilisa and he are still together."

"I love you so much. You've planned this out so we could be together and this makes me love you that much more. I love you Dimitri. You don't know how much this means to me. I thought I was going to have to choose between the two people who I love the most. And it was going to be you but still, it hurt thinking about it."

"Roza. I love you too and no matter what you come first to me. Not them. Not the Moroi. You are more special to me than you could even begin to imagine. You don't know what it means sacrificing one thing to get my whole world. It's like the whole world finally having peace. It's the best feeling in the world."

He gave me a quick kiss that was over way too soon for my liking but I let it slide. "Now go to sleep because we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

I soon feel asleep in the arms of the man I love and I knew right there in that moment he would be all I ever needed.

**A/N- So I know it's a lot shorter than the last chapters but I felt like this was needed in order for the next ones. Kind of like a filler. It was mostly to explain the situation and get a better view of it in Rose's eyes. Also a little bit of Romitri fluff, kind of. I hope you liked it all!**

**Anyways I need to thank all of you because the day after I posted the last chapter my email was bombarded with messages that all said I've gained new followers and favourites and reviews. It made my heart swell to see people actually enjoy this story. **

**I've also recently published a new story called The Notes Of My Heart and here's the summary,**

_**Rose has always wanted to be a singer. She dreams of becoming famous but right now she bids her time working in a club singing wherever she can. But after she catches her boyfriend of five years in the arms of another her dreams are crushed. Enter Dimitri Belikov a producer who unknowingly walks into the club Rose works at, for a night of rest and hears her singing. Every note enraptures his attention and he longs to get close to Rose but will she let him in?**_

**I know the summary sucks but if it sounds like something you would be interested in please go check it out. You can find it on my profile. **

**The answer to last chapter's question was; Dimitri had six molnija marks at the beginning of Vampire Academy. This chapter's question is:**

**At what age did Dimitri beat up his abusive Moroi father?**

**Thanks for reading, I know this was a long author's note. Please please review. I love reading them!**

**Bye for now**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- So before you read this chapter just letting you know that this chapter specifically is rated M, not the whole story. I decided to write a lemon and I don't know if it's good or if it's even a lemon but what they heck. Let's just go with it. Hope you like!**

**Richelle Mead owns all VA content. I only own the plot! Happy Reading!**

_Previously;_

"_Now go to sleep because we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."_

_I soon feel asleep in the arms of the man I love and I knew right there in that moment he would be all I ever needed. _

"Mommy mommy look!" I looked over to where a boy was pointing to his sandcastle he made. I was wondering why he was calling me 'mommy'. As far as I knew I didn't have any children. I barely scratched twenty.

"Mommy! Look at my sandcastle!" I turned to the boy whose back was still to me. He was yelling and sitting near the water with a man that could only be described as god sent. I was still dumbstruck and out of it. I almost didn't register that a little hand was on my arm pulling me. I stumbled along and turned back to the boy who couldn't be more than two and looked at his features. Tan skin, angular cheekbones and a big mouth- not literally- with full plump lips. I saw traces that were familiar but couldn't place them at the moment. But what startled me the most was the milk chocolate eyes that I was so accustomed to. Eyes that I woke up to every morning. Eyes of the most perfect man on earth. Eyes that belonged to my wonderful husband. I was so stunned by the resemblance that I tripped over a branch and fell.

I was aware that the boy had stopped running and stooped next to me. "Mommy, are you all right?" I must have looked at him funny because he then said, "Daddy, I think mommy is hurt! She's looking at me funny."

The man that was sitting in the sand next to the boy earlier came rushing over to my side immediately and lifted my face up into his to see any signs of confusion or concussion. His eyes met mine and I was plagued with the familiarness. These were the same eyes I have seen every morning and night. . . and that little boy.

"Comrade. Why are you looking at me like that? I'm not hurt."

"Oh Roza, when our son said that I was worried."

"Well thanks for playing the-… wait did you say son?"

My eyes flew open and I pressed my hand to my fluttering heart but got blocked by a muscled back and torso on top of me. I tried to control my erratic breathing by paying attention to the butterfly kisses being placed on my neck, jaw and face. I hadn't even noticed the wonderful touches until now.

"Calm down Roza. Deep breath in and out. Pay attention to the sound of my voice. Surround yourself with it. Calm down." I breathed in and out- deeply I must add- and counted to ten while trying to wrap the wonderful and alluring voice around me like a lover's embrace. Slowly I calmed myself down. I smiled a little when I felt the kisses continue. I placed my hand on the back of Dimitri's neck and pulled his lips up to meet mine where they met in the most sensual and blissful of ways, the perfect good morning.

"Mm, good morning Comrade. I can definitely get used to waking up like that every morning for the rest of my life." I remembered the dream. "Well not the cold sweat and erratic breathing part." I added.

"Good morning my love, my Roza. I can also get used to waking up next to your beautiful face." Dimitri looked hesitant. Like he wanted to say something more but was contemplating. I could see the inner battle he was fighting by not asking me so I decided to put him out of his misery.

"Comrade, what is it? I can see you still have something to say. It's written all over your face like an open book."

"Roza, what was it? A nightmare?"

And there it was. I knew it was only going to be a matter of time before he brought that up and looks like it was fated to be a short wait. I breathed in and out deeply remembering. It wasn't exactly a nightmare per se but more of a rude awakening. Something I could never have no matter how much I wished and prayed for it. That's exactly what I told Dimitri. When I finished I regretted it immediately seeing the hurt written on his face. By us being together it was denying both of us having a family together. I was denying Dimitri the chance of a baby. Upon further thinking of this I began silently crying. Yep the good mood from the morning had vanished and been replaced with one of sorrow.

Dimitri sat up against my headboard and gathered my into his arms pulling me against his bare chest. Since my face was facing his chest I knew I was wetting him with my tears but apparently he didn't care because all he kept doing was smoothing my hair, occasionally kissing my forehead and whispering comforting words to me in his native tongue. I was hiccupping while sobbing and my chest was tightening. I felt Dimitri move his hands that were on my hair to my back and repeat the same motion but up and down and in circles. I tried to focus on the 'exercises' that I had done this morning when I first woke up.

"Oh Dimitri… I didn't know what was going on… it wasn't a night mare but it was scary. It was like a cruel trick played on me by god." I hiccupped. "I was on the beach and a little boy came up to me. He started calling me mommy and to come and see his sandcastle." I looked up at Dimitri and saw that his face fell slack at the mention of mommy. I could tell he knew were this dream was going. But alas, I continued on. "I was dumbstruck. Didn't know what to do. So he called me it again and pulled me along. I stumbled and tripped when I saw his face. His features were oddly familiar and his eyes…they were what stunned me the most. They were unmistakably recognizable and they were yours." I hiccupped again and gasped for air that wasn't in my lungs- okay so that might have been stretching the truth a teensy bit. I stopped and regained my breathing. "The most saddening part though was when you came over to me and told me _our son_ had yelled I was hurt."

"Oh Roza. I can't imagine the pain and hurt you must have felt at that moment. No wonder you woke up in a cold sweat and irregular breathing. I thought you had a nightmare."

"In a way it was," I said.

"Roza I feel like I'm depriving you of the chance that you will never have children as long as you're with me. I…I..-"

"Dimitri freaking Belikov don't you dare end that sentence. You are all I need and all I ever need. You will always be enough for me and I don't care if you cannot give me a child because I can live without him of her." Then in a quieter voice, "You'll always be enough for me. You and your love are strong enough to hold me up. I love you so freaking much and I have no idea what I would do without you. Please, please don't ever leave me." I begged the last part.

"I promise I will never. Oh Roza you are everything I will ever need or want. I promise I will never leave you and will always love you. My one true love."

Feeling content with his answer I gave him a quick kiss and loosened his arms from my waist. Or tried to. I decided to get up now and go shower because if I didn't I would be tempted to stay in bed all day. Preferably with my hunk of a Russian. And I'm also pretty sure Alberta wouldn't appreciate that even though she's given us the consent. Dimitri immediately tightened his grip on me when I tried to remove his arms. And let me say, he has one hell of a grip. "Relax babe. I'm going and take a shower so we can go to training." I said trying to reason with my lover.

He smiled at me and let me go. "Thank you," I told him. I got up and stripped down to my birthday suit. My back was facing him. I wanted to wash my hair quickly so I pulled my ponytail down and shook out my hair, letting it fall sexily over my back. It fell to the top of my butt and was cut in a 'V' shape. When I turned around to look at Dimitri- yes I know in my bare state too- his back was turned to me and he was making my bed.

"I should probably get back to my room too before anyone notices us. It might be okay with Alberta but I don't think she would like us coming out from each other's roo-" he turned around at that moment and looked at me, drinking my state in. I stood with one arm cocked on my hip and some hair falling to my side. He gulped and I deepened the smirk I had written on my face. I walked over to him, sashaying and rocking my hips from side to side as I did. When I got to Dimitri I hooked my arms around his neck and pressed my body up against his. I internally grinned when I felt his bulge poke my stomach.

"That probably is a good idea Comrade. Wouldn't want anyone to catch us in this compromising situation." I kissed him deep and passionately not allowing him access into my mouth whenever his tongue ran along the seam of my lips. I rocked my hips and pressed them into his and smiled when I felt the bulge grow. I backed away and walked to the bathroom calling out "I love you!" as I closed the door.

I trusted Dimitri to go and lock up leaving no trace that we'd been together last night. I sighed letting the heat of the water flow over my aching muscles. I let my senses down and listened to the pitter patter of the water hit my body then the floor of the shower. I must have been in there a long time because I felt the water getting cool. I opened my eyes and moved my hands to the taps turning the hot water up all the way and completely shutting the cold water off. I relished in the feel of the hot water caressing my skin.

I moaned at the feel of the way the water touched me the way Dimitri did. "Roza, that wasn't nice what you did earlier. I had to walk all the way by to my room throbbing, and pulsing just begging for release." I jumped. I hadn't even heard him come into the shower. I moaned louder hearing the words come out of his mouth. "Roza, Roza." He said my name rolling his R's while his hands ghosted over my body. Even though the water was steaming, I was shivering from his touch. I moaned louder. I wanted more pressure applied so I put my hands over his and pressed down so his hands were skin to skin contact. My nipples were hard as rocks and begging to be touched. I could feel _him_ pressed against my thigh. I wanted more and Dimitri instantly noticed that. He spun me around so fast and latched onto one of my pink peaks were caressing the other. Pinching and pulling and tweaking. I pushed my chest more into his face and he switched breasts.

I moaned again, even louder this time. "Roza you've got to be quieter or everyone is going to hear you with the volume of your moans." I whimpered when I felt one finger enter me. "OH, Dimitri," I could feel that knot in my stomach tighten and then burst. I saw stars and felt heaven. He claimed my mouth once more as he pushed into me. When we both reached our peaks again I almost screamed his name if my mouth wasn't occupied with slipping over his. He rested his head in the crook of my neck and slid out of me.

I giggled. "I guess we had our work out."

"Roza we still have to go to training. C'mon let's get out. The water is cold."

"You did bring clothes?" I asked Dimitri. I felt him nod. I grabbed my towel and one for him.

When we showed up at the gym Alberta was there waiting for us. I looked away sheepishly when Alberta looked between Dimitri and me and raised an eyebrow at us. "Good morning Belikov, Rose. I'm here to supervise and see how training is going this morning."

All three of us entered the gym and Dimitri and I started sparring. We both delivered a series of kicks and punches. We were both sweaty by the time I had managed to pin him by straddling his waist. I staked him and whispered "Dead" in his ear. I quickly remembered Dimitri and I had an audience so I got up and held out a hand offering to help him up. When we got up Alberta walked over to us and congratulated me on my win. She also told us that she didn't want us having a repeat of what happened last night tonight. I blushed at her comment. When she left us I walked over to my gym bag and put on a tank top seeing as I was only in a sports bra and a new pair of sweats. I looked over to Dimitri who was doing the same thing. We hadn't even bothered to go into the change rooms and after what had happened this morning I don't know whether to be embarrassed or mad if we did.

I walked up to him and gave him a quick hug and peck on the cheek and went to first period. Luckily I had bodyguard techniques with Mason and Eddie but unluckily for me I had it with Stan. Well I was determined to not let Stan ruin the good mood I was in. I walked into class a little late and was received with glare from Stan. I gave him a little chuckle and walked over to my seat where I sat in the middle of Mason and Eddie.

"Hey boys," I said.

"Hey Rose." Mason replied. Eddie gave me a cheeky smile and said hi. I bent down to retrieve my text book from my bag- honestly I didn't even know why we needed one. We're just learning how to protect a body and you don't learn that from reading- and sat back up.

Mason was looking at me, "So Rose how was your night?"

**A/N- And a cliff hanger. I wonder what Rose will say? I want to thank you all to those who reviewed, followed and favourited! Means a lot! Even to the guest reviewers, your reviews are always welcome. It lets me know how I'm doing with this. I loved reading them!**

**Now, updates from now on will be a little hectic and crazy due to school, homework and extra-curricular activities. I will try for every Thursday though! That also goes for the length of the chapters too but hey, anything is better than nothing!**

_**The answer to last chapter's question was Dimitri was 13 when he beat up his father! This chapter's question is;**_

_**How did Rose hurt her ankle when they came back from the shopping trip in Vampire Academy?**_

**Please review! I love them also and any kind are accepted. I need to know if I should keep going woth this story or not. I have some big plans but I need to know if anyone is interested in reading them so please please review! Can we try for at least 5 before the next update? Maybe?**

**Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously;_

"_Hey boys," I said. _

"_Hey Rose." Mason replied. Eddie gave me a cheeky smile and said hi. I bent down to retrieve my text book from my bag- honestly I didn't even know why we needed one. We're just learning how to protect a body and you don't learn that from reading- and sat back up. _

_Mason was looking at me, "So Rose how was your night?"_

When I heard those words coming out of Mason's mouth I tensed up. He must have noticed it and so did Eddie. 

"What's wrong Hathaway? Got something to hide?" Eddie asked. 

"No no, just not interesting. That's all." I said a bit to enthusiastically trying to brush off the topic. I hoped they didn't recognize me changing the subject. 

"So tell us. What made your night so boring?" Mason goaded. 

Well it that's what they want, that's what they'll get. 

"Nothing much. You know the usual with Dimitri. It ran a little later than usual. Lissa and I had a talk. Yep." 

I hoped they didn't ask for more but luckily I was saved by Stan. Never in my life would I have thought that. Gave me the heebie jeebies thinking about it. "Ashford, Hathaway and Castile! Have something to share with the class?"

"No sir," Mason said. 

"Then I suggest you three shut it and pay attention." 

"Yes sir." Eddie replied. Geez these boys were wimps. Well time to show Stanny Boy here some Hathaway attitude. 

"You see Stan, oops I mean Guardian Alto, what my boys here are trying to say is if your lesson wasn't that boring then maybe people wouldn't have to find something else to occupy themselves. And the only logical answer is that we have to. Have our own conversations on the side to satisfy our boredom because you are not." I smiled to myself very deviously and stared at Stan. My gaze not wavering. I cocked my eyebrows up at him and dared him to say something. When his face deepened in a shade of red I felt satisfied that I did a good job in angering him. I turned to Mason then to Eddie.

"Ain't that right boys?" 

Mason and Eddie visibly gulped and sunk lower into their seats trying to disappear. While I sat straight anyplace my forearms on my thighs currently engaged in a staring contest with Stan. Any minute now he was going to pop. And I was looking forward to it. 

"Hathaway! Get out!" And there it was. 

"Gladly." I told him with a hint of sarcasm in my voice pushed my way past the aisle and walked over to the door with my hand lingering on it. I turned back to Stan. "Anything is better than this and I sure bet my thoughts are a million times better." 

I heard snickers from the rest of the class and walked other with a swing in my step. I held my hand behind me and flipped Stan the bird. I heard the class laugh now and decided to get the he'll out of dodge before I get into more trouble than I already am. 

I walked to the church- I know weird right? - And sat down on the last pew. Yawning loudly, I laid down and used my bag as a pillow albeit a very uncomfortable one. I was dozing in and out of sleep when I heard footsteps approaching my way. Probably the janitor or occasional matron. I could deal with them. I shifted a bit trying to get more comfortable.

I reached my hand up to touch and scratch my face when it felt itchy. Like my hair was tickling it. I felt the soft brown locks that claimed residence on my head and pushed away. So much better. A few seconds later I felt the same tickling sensation. Brushing my hair back I turned over to my side being careful not to fall over the thin pew. Feeling my hair again I started to get really annoyed. Maybe even a bit pissed. And at what? A strand of hair. When the intensity of the feeling picked up I opened one eye to see a pair of chocolate milky brown eyes staring at me with the sides crinkled in amusement. I would instantly recognize those eyes in a heartbeat. I closed my eye back smiling to myself knowing that he knew I knew.

I flinched a bit when I felt silk on my cheeks, jaw and just about anywhere. Or the closest to what silk felt like. A deep voice came through, one that I could listen to all say and not get tired of.

"C'mon Roza. I know you're not sleeping. Wake up for me. Please?" I arched my neck in response giving him more space to place his warm beautiful kisses. "Roza don't be like that. I want to see your beautiful eyes. C'mon on beautiful, give in."

I needed him to see that I was still sleeping- well more like pretending- if this was going to work. When I felt his lips move closer to my mouth, I snaked my arm lightning fast around his neck and pulled his head closer to mine- if possible- making his lips land on mine.

Using Dimitri as leverage I pulled myself up into a sitting position. Without breaking the kiss Dimitri sat down and pulled me onto his lap. I wrapped my legs around his waist and rested my forehead to his when I separated our lips for air. I took several deep breaths and whispered a hi into his ear when I put my lips closer but not touching feeling joy when I felt shivers rack through his body.

"Roza,"

"Shh," I whispered to him wanting to freeze and capture this moment. I breathed in deep and reveled in the strong scent of aftershave he wore. I can't believe I didn't notice that as soon as he walked into the church. I must have been really tired or really annoyed with Stan. Just for being Stan. I took a couple more breaths then pulled back giving him room. I stayed on his lap though and his hands remained on my hips.

"Howdy Comrade," I said suddenly feeling elated. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in a guardian class?" I frowned, because he was supposed to be in my class I realized.

"I had some business to attend to. I came in when I heard the commotion." He said staring at me questioningly with a raised eyebrow. Damn, why can't I do that.

I laughed sheepishly. "Well you see Comrade, I have no idea what you could possibly be talking abo-"

"C'mon, Roza, I know you. You caused it didn't you?"

"Now I'm flabbergasted. How could you think that wittle ole me did _that_?"

"Then why are you sitting here and might I add of all places and not in class?" I guess he got his answer when I stayed quiet. Well it's not my fault.

"Did you hear everything?" I asked him. He nodded. I looked down feeling mad at myself. I thought Dimitri was disappointed in me. And man, how I hated to disappoint him. I refused to meet his eyes, just kept looking down. He placed to fingers underneath my chin and pulled my face up to meet his.

"And it was impressive. I've never seen anyone use their words better than you."

"So I didn't make you mad?" I said suddenly wanting his approval more than anything. I think I said it a bit too hopeful though, because he must have caught onto it.

"Roza, you will always have my approval." I smiled. "I figured you might need to cool down a bit so when you stormed," I laughed at that. "I followed you. Never would have thought you would have came to the church. I decided to take it upon myself to make sure you were alright." Another piece of my heart just signed itself off in Dimitri's name. This man was just too sweet. I was lucky that I had him. Dimitri really was one of kind. So rare to find these days, well if you didn't count Christian. How he treats Lissa, I couldn't have asked for someone else for her.

"The man's just so easy to annoy." I shrugged. "And kicking me out? That was just drastic if you ask me. But no one is asking my opinion." I held my hands out. I put my hands on Dimitri's shoulders and looked up at the ceiling smiling broadly. The coloured glass was beautiful; it really was but all of a sudden looking at it made me nauseous. I tried pushing it back down. It didn't work. I jumped out of Dimitri lap, my speed rivaling a Strigoi's, and ran to the nearest bush I could find emptying the contents of my stomach out.

I bent over and placed my hands on my knees when I felt the nausea reside. Dimitri came over and held my hair back rubbing my back in what was supposed to be soothing circles. I breathed and out and got a whiff of his strong musky aftershave. That combined with the motions on my back made the bile rise up back. I lurched forwards again towards the bush and retched. I squinted my eyes closed and murmured quietly to Dimitri to go over to my bag and get me a towel.

I used the towel he brought back and wiped my mouth feeling the nausea go away for good. I gave Dimitri a nod letting him know I was alright. I tried walking back inside the church but I felt a little dizzy and I think I must have started swaying.

"Roza, are you alright?"

"I will be Comrade. Probably happened because I didn't have breakfast after training this morning. Guess I got distracted by Alberta."

"Are you sure. I think you should maybe go to the clinic."

I gave him a pointed look and a sharp no. "But Roza, I-" I gave him another sharp look and he got the message by the deep sigh I got.

"Just let me go to my room. I'll sleep it off. And get some food into my body. Ok? I'll be alright." I started walking closer to my bag but after two steps I felt the dizziness intensify. I stumbled over my own feet and steadied myself when I feel forwards on braced my hands on the wall. I closed my eyes and did some deep breathing trying to clear the black spots that were dancing in my vision. I emptied my head and focused on the air entering and exiting my body. I guess that didn't work too well because I didn't even know that I had passed out…

When I woke up out of my unconscious state I noticed I was in my room on my bed. I stretched and yawned. I still felt pretty tired so I put my arms behind me ready to fluff my pillow and go to sleep but I heard crinkling and the all the too familiar touch of paper. It was a note. I picked it up and brought it close to my face so I could read it. When I was close enough to my nose I got a whiff of that musky man scent that could only be described as Dimitri. The one that also made me super nauseous. I barely had enough time to read it…

_Roza, _

_You scared me so much when you passed out. No words can describe the excruciating pain I felt when you fell and I barely caught you. I carried you back to your room, changed you and put you to bed. I am so sorry to have to leave my beautiful flower but know that you are with me in my heart wherever and whenever. I know you will still be tired when you read this so go back to sleep. Don't go back to classes. I have excused you from them and don't want to risk you getting hurt. Sleep and dream sweet dreams my love. I'll be there when you wake. _

_Yours always,_

_Dimitri_

…before I had my head over the toilet bowl. I propped my head on my hand which was resting on the seat. I caught my breath after my _second_ puke and got up moving myself over to the sink brushing my teeth before I flushed the toilet and climbed back into bed pulling the covers up to my chin. I was feeling really cold which was strange because we were in spring. It shouldn't be that cold. I thought less of it as I felt myself drifting off.

I felt the all too familiar churning in my stomach and made it to the washroom just in time to start heaving my guts up. I dry heaved a couple times and strong but gentle hands pulled back my hair into a messy ponytail. His scent made me heave more. I was seriously getting tired and pissed now. I wanted this to end, to be over with, and to be done. Kapeesh.

"Please leave," I whispered hoarsely to Dimitri praying that he wouldn't ask questions. He whispered back an "I love you" and exited quietly out. I quickly cleaned myself up and brushed my teeth. I walked to the open door and leaned against the frame. Dimitri turned his head meeting my gaze.

"Go wash off your aftershave." I told him. "I'll explain later. I can't take it." I moved out of the doorway sweeping my arms in a gallant bow towards the door motioning for him to do what I just asked. I moved to the bed where he was sitting moments ago and stripped the sheets off when I heard the tap running. I went to my linen closet- I know. A linen closet? Who would've thought I would have one of those- I grabbed new sheets and covered the bed with them. I also grabbed to comforters plus a blanket and moved to my bed feeling tired once more. I laid down and curled in a ball trying to block the cold. I heard the taps turn off and felt the bed dip underneath Dimitri's weight. He picked me up, cradling me in his arms and I snuggled closer into my new freshly aftershave removed Dimitri.

He pulled all the covers over us and when I was comfortably buried between him and the covers I gave him a quick kiss. "Hello." I said and nuzzled my head farther into the crook of his neck breathing in the new scent that covered him. It was his own. And it was heaven.

"Hello my love. I trust you had a good sleep?" I nodded and hummed my yes. I felt the vibrations of my voice through his skin and imagined what it must be doing to him. By the sound of his low growl I was pleased at how I affected him.

"Do you want to tell me what all that was about?" He asked.

"I threw up." I stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And I mean it should have been too. He was there. He tied me hair back.

"I meant with me washing off and you stripping the sheets," Dimitri clarified.

"Oh, you see that beautiful scent of your aftershave was making me nauseous."

"Oh Roza, I didn't know."

"Of course you wouldn't you idiot. I just told you." Wow, I was really cranky today.

"Well…" His fingers ghosted over my arms leaving a trail of goose bumps where he touched. "Did it happen again today while I wasn't here?"

"Once when I woke up and got your note. I smelt the lingering aftershave on it and it provoked the nausea. I went straight back to bed after that and didn't wake up after you came and I smelt you." I told him truthfully because honestly, I didn't feel like beating around the bush. And I know he would have gotten it out of me sooner or later so why not the former? It would have to happen eventually. Just saves me the fight in the end.

"So that's three times today Roza?" I nodded. "Did you eat anything for today?" I shook my head no. he loosed one of his arms from my waist and reached to the bedside table. I sat up and almost drooled when he gave me a bag filled with freshly baked chocolate doughnuts. I grabbed them and devoured the first three in record time. Dimitri chuckled and I glared at him playfully.

"Go easy on those Roza, we don't want you throwing up again." A "thirsty" came out of my filled mouth and Dimitri reached over to get the water bottle on the side. I gulped the first half down and sighed when everything went down.

"You're the best Comrade. You know that?" I whispered to him in awe.

"Thank you Roza. You're something yourself." I moaned when I bit into my fourth doughnut.

"Where did you get these? The cafeteria ones aren't nearly as good." I moaned a little louder this time and Dimitri laughed out loud.

"I made them." I turned to him with scrunched up eyebrows and an are-you-serious-face.

I snorted. "You bake?"

"On contrary to your belief. I do and cook too. My mother taught me. I made them before I came. Thought you could use some love in the form of your favourite food."

"Well aren't you the sweetest?" I pinched his cheeks like a mother would a baby. "I'm glad you can because I can't even boil water. Who's gonna cook for me when we move into Court?"

He smiled and said, "I will. I will always feed you. I'll never let you go hungry." I yawned loudly. "Go to sleep Roza."

"But I don't wanna!" I said as a child would when their parent would tell them to go to bed. He chuckled again when I yawned for a second time. "Well maybe I am tired. Just a bit." I started to lull into dreamland when I wondered what Dimitri's would sound like when he sang. "Sing me to sleep." I gave him pouty lips and all. I even squealed when he nodded his head.

Now it's time to say good night  
Good night, sleep tight  
Now the sun turns out his light  
Good night, sleep tight  
Dream sweet dreams for me

Dream sweet dreams for you

Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
Good night, sleep tight  
Now the moon begins to shine  
Good night, sleep tight  
Dream sweet dreams for me  
Dream sweet dreams for you

Mmmmmm  
Mmmmmm  
Mmmmmmmmmm 

Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
Good night, sleep tight  
Now the sun turns out his light  
Good night, sleep tight  
Dream sweet dreams for me  
Dream sweet dreams for you

It was just as beautiful as I imagined.

**A/N- Here it finally is. Thanks for being so patient. The past two weeks have been so hectic with six tests all in the same week. But I finally got it up. Hope you liked it. **

**Please tell me in a review!**

**The answer to last chapter is Rose did break her ankle on a rotted bench when coming back from the mall trip. This chapter's question is;**

**In Frostbite who was helping the Strigoi at the Badica residence when Rose and Dimitri went for her Qualifier?**

**Happy reading and hope you liked. Please review! 5 reviews before the next post? Maybe?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns all VA material. I own nothing but the plot. **

**This chapter goes out to megladon1616 who was super excited for this. I hope this satisfies your wait!**

_Previously_

_Dream sweet dreams for me  
Dream sweet dreams for you_

_It was just as beautiful as I imagined_.

The next few weeks went by just as worse as that day from the church. Dimitri had thought it was just a twenty four hour thing. He cancelled practice for two weeks thought just to make sure and after I told him I wasn't feeling up to par.

But that break was ending today. I would have to go back and I hoped I didn't puke while we were training because that would blow my whole cover. Really I don't know how Dimitri hadn't figured that I was keeping a secret from him all this time. The only one who knew I had thrown up was Lissa and that was a couple days after the initial incident.

I woke up one morning retching my guts up when I heard a knock on the door. I tried to answer but all that came out was a moan. I rested my head on the toilet and felt Lissa barge through the door through the bond.

She saw me and immediately tried healing me but couldn't which made the situation all that worse.

And on top of that, in between classes I have to run off somewhere where no one would see me and puke in a bush. It was nasty and happened about three times a day. Lissa covered for me a lot but I put my foot down and said enough is enough. I was tired of dealing with this and it was annoying the shit out of me.

I finally decided to go see Dr. Olendzki about it. After classes today. Lissa would cover for me and tell Dimitri seething to get me off his tail.

I was pretty sure I had an idea of what was happening to me and so did Liss. But I was impossible. She hasn't come straight out and said it but I've felt it coming through the bond very subtly. The thought of it excited and scared me at the same time.

I was happy I was getting the one thing I wanted most with Dimitri but I was still freaking seventeen for crying out loud!

My classes went through in a blur because all I could focus on was my appointment after school. I was anxious.

When final bell rang I raced to my room and waited for Lissa. She was supposed to meet me here before we embarked on this mission. Oh my god, what was wrong with me? Embarked on this mission? I was losing my mind. I sat on my bed and jumped when I heard knocks. Lissa was here.

"Okay. It's all set. Dimitri thinks we're together," since Dimitri and I have gotten closer he is more lenient in allowing me to take breaks for some time with Lissa. This was the first time I was doing it. I didn't like it one bit that I was lying to him but I kept telling myself I would make it up with the news I would get today. Hopefully it would be good. "And I've booked a private room at the clinic for you and requested Dr. Olendzki. Everything's set and all you have to do is show up in the next ten minutes.

I made my way over to the clinic moving in the cover of the trees. I didn't want anyone to see I was going to the clinic willingly and report it to Kirova or even Alberta who in turn would tell Dimitri.

I met Dr. Olendzki at the front desk since it was after hours and she led me into a room where she told me to hop on the 'bed'.

Show turned to face me. "So Rose, why are you here?" She asked me. Her pen poised on her clipboard ready to write.

"I don't know." I said truthfully. "I've been really nauseous lately and whenever I do too much I get dizzy and feel faint. Also my appetite has increased." I rattled things off as they came to my mind.

She looked up in thought then back at me with a curious expression. "When wad the last time you had sex?"

I thought I didn't hear right because I did a double take. "Um excuse me?" I asked her in disbelief.

She repeated the question. Slower this time. The first time I heard it perfectly clear but still, it came as a shock.

"About three weeks ago." I said.

"And when did you first throw up?"

"Around two weeks ago. And it's been continuing." She wrote that down.

"When was your last menstruation cycle?"

I didn't really remember. It's normal for me to be late. I didn't have a set date every month. It just happened. Unless it didn't come a month I didn't really care. Now thinking back on it, it's been a long time since I felt bloated and experienced cramps. Sure signs of a period.

"I think about five weeks ago." I told the doctor and she wrote it down. I started fidgeting.

"Is it usual for you to be late?" She inquired.

"To be late? Yes. To be this late? Then no." I heard her pen moving along the paper.

"Two more questions. Havre you been feeling more sensitive around the chest area?"

That really hadn't come to me. It has now that I think of it. Sometimes it hurts when I lie face first on my bed- something that won't usually happen- and when Mason accidentally hit me there combat class once. It took days for them to stop feeling sore.

And that's what I told her. "Last question. You said your appetite has increased?" I nodded yes at this. "By how much?"

"Well it's almost twice as much as I usually eat. I've never noticed it but when Lissa pointed it out to me I started to get worried. Cause Lissa would never talk about my eating habits unless it really was a concern. I mean I always eat a lot. But not _that_ much." I rambled on.

My hands started increasing the intensity of the fidgeting and my foot started tapping when I sat up. Dr. Olendzki got up and walked out telling me she would be back in a second. She handed me two boxes.

Pregnancy tests. I almost cried right there then. She must have noticed the change in my demeanor because she gripped my hand and gave a comforting squeeze and smile.

She pointed the way to the bathroom and I jumped off the bed and walked to the washroom we're I peed on the sticks and waited. It was the longest three minutes of my life. When my phone beeped signaling time was up I looked down at the sticks in the sink. But only to see they we're upside down with the side I wanted to see face down.

With shaking hands I turned over the sticks and sank to the floor putting my head in my hands crying.

I laughed and smiled to myself. Still sobbing out of joy but a bit of nervousness. Two taps on the door told me that Dr. Olendzki was standing on the other side. I picked myself up off the floor and composed myself facing her.

I threw my arms around her in a hug. She tensed for a minute then put her arms around me laughing.

"Well I guess it good news?" I nodded enthusiastically and showed her the two plus signs.

She laughed once more. "Well congrats Rose." I thanked her. I couldn't wait to tell Lissa and Dimitri.

_Dimitri_. How washed going to take this. I had to find out from Dr. O. I would be devastated if he doubted me and left.

She looked at me knowing I had question. She put her arm around me and led me back to the room where I sat on a chair and she sat at the desk.

"How is this possible?" I asked. She looked at me funny. Oh yeah I remembered, she didn't know who or _what_ the father was. "Both its parents are dhampirs. It's not possible."

She breathed in deep now understanding the question. "Well Rose, the only possible answer I have for this is your shadow kissed genes. My best guess is when Lissa brought you back to life she also cured your infertility. Now you have the ability Rose, to reproduce with your kind." She smiled at me. "But I have heard stories of this happening before. Very, very, very rare. But not impossible if one of the parents have some sort of special spirit induced dormant gene brought to life in them or further back in generations." Huh. Wait Dimitri's grandmother had something like that.

I sighed calmly. I had evidence that this child's the product of two dhampirs. There was no reason for Dimitri to doubt me if he just listened. That is if he stays long even to hear me out before he storms off in a fit of rage. I hope that didn't happen.

I was so excited to tell him we were having our own miracle and caught up in my fantasies that I didn't hear Dr. O.

"Now Rose that we indeed know you are pregnant there are some things you habeas to consider. First are the choices. Abortion, adoption and keeping it." I looked at her in horror when she said abortion. How could anyone do a life? Consciously kill it?

"I'm keeping it." I said like I've never been surer of something in my life.

She beamed at me. "Now since graduation is only two months away, taking you out of your combat classes wouldn't be necessary. Although hand to hand combat I with not allow." I started to protest but she held up a hand to stop my words. "You will have to let Alberta know so she can take care of that. Anyone you want to tell will be up to you. I am strongly advising that you tell the father."

"Of course." I said. I would be stupid not too. And Dimitri had a right to know that he would be fathering a child.

"Then that's it Rose. I'll set up another appointment for you to come back so we can do checkups. A week from today at the same time?" She looked at me for conformation. I nodded affirmatively.

"Thank you so much," I told her and left the clinic. I sat down on a nearby bench and tried to get into Lissa's head to see where she was. The bond told me briefly that she was in her room and bored as hell but super anxious to hear what I had to say. I mentally prepared myself for the squeals and tears when I told her. Quickly but quietly, since it was past curfew, I walked to her room. I almost got caught by a guardian but my snaking skills were up to par and I evaded them very efficiently.

I knocked on her door quietly and midway through the second knock, it opened to reveal Lissa's face of anxiety. She quickly ushered me in and I flopped down on her bed- not face first. I had to care my sensitive boobs- and she swiveled her desk chair over to me sitting with her chin on the chair back.

"Patience is a virtue my dear." I said with a hint of a smile. She tried to playfully slap me on the nearest piece of me that she could reach. Which happened to be my stomach. Fast as lightning my own hand reached out to block hers. I just had a flash of maternal instinct that nothing could happen to this child I was carrying in my stomach.

I was still grasping her hand in mine. Tight enough to keep hers in mine without her being able to break my hold but loose enough that my hold wouldn't hurt her. She looked at me with a glimmer of hope in her eyes and I felt the thought flow through the bond. I nodded once to confirm her suspicions.

She squealed in delight and had tears flowing down her cheeks. Wow, her reaction to the news could have rivaled mine. "I'm going to be an aunt." She said letting the words sink in for the first time. "I'm going to be an aunt!" She said it a bit more confidently for the second time and when she said it a third time still not quite over the shock I laughed. A good hearty belly laugh.

She managed to escape and pulled me into the tightest hug ever. I swear all of her body mass was packed into that squeeze because it's the tightest hug I've ever felt from Lissa.

"I'm going to be an aunt. And I'll be the best aunt in the history of aunts. I'll spoil him of her rotten. It'll get everything and anything in the world. Oh god, I have to start shopping and planning your baby shower. And your nursery! What colour do you want it in and who should I invite to your baby show-"

I was starting to get annoyed at her rambling but I could never be mad at her for this. She was like the freaking Energizer Bunny! I was barely over a month- hopefully- and all this madness was going on. okay, I wouldn't exactly call it madness but you get what I mean.

"Can I…" Lissa put her hand out to my stomach but not touching it. She was asking permission. I nodded yes and felt her hand on my belly a moment later.

"Oh…" I felt elated and joyous feelings coming from the bond. From what? I didn't know and I was going to make it a mission to find out.

"Liss I can feel something but I don't know what. It feels like the euphoria you get from using your magic."

She beamed at me showing off those fangs and all. "I can talk to it."

"Wha… what…" I stumbled over my words. I couldn't believe what she said.

"I can talk to it." Then she giggled a bit.

"What's so funny?" I really wanted to know. It seemed as if she were going to crack up and land on the floor laughing.

"I can tell you what it is." She said.

"No… no you can't. He or she is isn't big enough to grow _those_ parts." I tried to reason with her but she just shook her head. "Alright tell me." I hated surprises. Surprises and me never go well together. It always blows up in my face.

She looked at me making sure that I was sure. I nodded again and smiled widely wanting to find out the sex of my baby.

"One of each."

"What do you mean _one of each_?" One of each. That could only mean one thing. "There are two babies growing inside of me?"

She nodded again. I felt tears leak out of the corners of my eyes. I was blessed with not _one_ but _two_ of my miracles.

I couldn't wait to tell Dimitri. I was bursting at the seams with the news. I imagined my son being the exact replica of Dimitri but with my attitude and my daughter with Dimitri's attitude and soft milky brown eyes. But both of them had the wicked hair I have.

I sat down on the bed letting the news finally sink in and settle in my mind, heart and soul. I wanted to find and tell Dimitri right away but I knew he had a shift tonight. I settled for telling home as soon as he came to see me which he promised he would right after another Guardian took over.

"Oh Liss," I hugged her needing to release the joy and happiness through a comforting touch. I needed to be reassured that I had someone in this journey with me. And she was the closest person available. I wish Dimitri was the first person ever to hear this news but obviously that didn't happen.

After rejoicing for a while longer I finally laid in my own bed five hours after curfew. I was so happy I couldn't sleep. All night I kept looking up at my ceiling.

When I started to drift off I quickly woke myself up wanting to be awake when Dimitri came. But when that didn't happen by the middle of the night I started to get worried.

I must have not been able to take the drowsiness because the next thing I knew is that I opened my eyes to the complete darkness. Which signaled the beginning the day following a nocturnal schedule.

I stretched and retched when I felt the nausea in my stomach come to life and make an exit. I barely made it to the bathroom in time. I finished up there and decided to take a quick shower. I was in such a hurry that in an effort to save some time I brushed my teeth while I was in the shower.

I pulled on a tight fitting tank top and high cut shorts. I pulled my hair into a tight high ponytail and stepped into my running shoes. When I walked to the door I stopped in front of full length mirror briefly. I almost cried when I looked down at my stomach and saw a barely noticeable hump. When I got back to my room last night I did some reading on the internet about the pregnancy. Since I had twice the children growing in here I would to start to show sooner. I didn't know how far a long I was but hopefully I could find out at my appointment next week with Dr. Olendzki.

I walked half ran to the gym but stopped when I didn't hear the eighties music Dimitri usually had on every opening. I burst through the doors knowing something was instantly wrong. I was right too. There was no sign of Dimitri anywhere. And I checked everywhere including the showers and the equipment closet. The mats weren't even laid out on the ground and the safety hadn't been taken off of the equipment that we use. I immediately darted out of the gym and circled the building hoping this was an exercise or drill that he wanted me to complete. But I knew I was wrong. Nothing. No sign of my Comrade anywhere. Swirls of sickness were sloshing all around in my stomach and not the nauseating kind.

Maybe he was just a bit late, I thought to myself. Yes that had to be the reason why Dimitri would abandon me._ Abandon_. I didn't even want to think it.

I went back in the gym and sat on the benches waiting him out to see if earlier _was _a drill. It wasn't like Dimitri to _ever_ be late. If anything, he would be there early to make sure he was there on time. When half an hour passed I started to get worried. When an hour passed I started to panic. When two full hours passed I almost fainted from my erratic breathing and the numbness I was feeling all over. I knew something was wrong.

As fast as I could I raced to his room. Maybe he overslept? But as soon as I got near the guardian wing I knew he wasn't there. But I still slammed down the door.

One word. Empty. Nothing. No bed sheets, or picture frames. No books or clothes. I looked in the bathroom too. Nothing there. No sign of life.

**A/N- Okay so you all are probably mad at me for leaving you like this. I would be mad at me too. But have no fear.**

**Why do you think Dimitri left? Tell me what you think…and I might just tell you if you are right. ;)**

**The answer to last chapter's question was** _**humans helped the Strigoi at the Badica residence. **_

**This chapter's question is a bit harder.**_** Can you name all the twelve Royal families?**_

**Can we try for at least 5 reviews before the next update? If we get 40 reviews before next chapter though I'll post a sneak peek of the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously;_

_One word. Empty. Nothing. No bed sheets, or picture frames. No books or clothes. I looked in the bathroom too. Nothing there. No sign of life. _

This wasn't him just moving to another room in the Academy. This was him moving into another room out of the Academy.

I couldn't help myself when I broke down and sobbed hysterically. I laid down on the bare mattress face in the left behind pillow not caring if my chest killed from the pressure being put on it. I inhaled deep when I smelt the faintest inkling of his aftershave still on it. I breathed in deep, filling my lungs with the scent not caring if it made me feel upset. I needed the right now.

I don't know how long I laid there, crying my heart and soul out. I barely didn't even feel arms picking me up and moving me. I cried and clawed at the arms until they let go of me for the briefest of seconds which I used to run back to the bed and clutch the pillow with all my might before the arms ensnared me once more.

Once again I cried myself to sleep and woke up in surroundings that I have never been in before. I quickly tried to get up pushing past the pain- from what? Don't remember. Two strong hands pushed me back down and I turned my face to stare into the face I've come to regard as a motherly figure to me.

Alberta smiled and me. "Take it easy Rose. We didn't find you in the best of conditions. Luckily the princess was able to heal whatever was wrong with you."

"Lissa?" I asked shocked. Alberta pointed over my head. I turned around and saw the piercing green eyes that were an easily recognizable trait belonging to the Dragomirs'. She gripped my hand and squeezed the life out of it. Handing me a doughnut and a glass of water she told me to eat. I pushed it away feeling repulsed by it. She gave me a worried look and sent through the bond, At least eat it for the babies.

Dread filled my whole body. How could I be so stupid and forget my children. I was going to make a horrible mother. Sensing what I just felt Lissa sent another message through the bond. I don't need to read your mind to tell you what you just thought. You're my best friend and I can instantly tell what's wrong in a heartbeat. You will make the best mother out there that the world has ever seen.

I sent her a look that seemed to say, how are you so sure?

Because you love with your whole heart, the fiercest person I knew and you'll be wholeheartedly dedicated to bring happiness, joy and love to your children.

I smiled and quickly gobbled up the doughnut in my hand.

"Rose," Alberta started and I turned to face her. "I need to know what happened."

I looked down. I didn't want to tell her but I knew I had to. I tried to delay by taking smaller bites and chewing slower.

"Rose, it's alright. Nothing's going to happen. Remember I already know what is going on between you and the one you love." My eyes started to water when she mentioned him. "All I need to know is why Celeste found you in his room crying on his bed."

"He left." I whispered quietly, my voice almost nothing. I heard Lissa gasp and saw Alberta's shock ridden face. "He's gone. He wasn't there for practice this morning so I went to check his rom because I thought he was just a little late which is not usual for him. The minute I walked into the wing I knew something was wrong. He left me. He left us." Us, as meaning the three people who were currently sharing my body. But to Alberta, _us_ would have meant the Academy.

"He only told me he was going out for a couple of hours and he would be back in time for your training. I thought he was going to get something special for you because he kept hinting at it." Alberta sighed to herself. "Oh my, what have we gotten into?"

Lissa gathered me in her arms while I cried once more. Damn I was really getting tired of the crying. And it would only get worse as I got farther along. Alberta needed to know. So when I composed myself, I switched sides to face her.

"I'm pregnant." I said hoarsely. Surprise crossed her face.

"And he's the father?" I nodded.

"Aren't you going to ask how? Or say it's not his."

"No I'm not Rose. I know _you_. I know your character. You wouldn't cheat on him. And you've always been a special girl." She smiled and I felt relieved.

"Are you going to tell him?" She asked.

I pondered this for a moment. I honestly didn't know what the right choice was. I could not tell him and let him go the rest of his life without knowing he fathered two children. And by doing that, deprive my children of their father. They could grow up resenting him of even me. God knows I resented my father. I didn't even know who he was and he didn't even try to make an effort to get to know me.

Or on the other hand, I could tell him. Let him know that he was going to have two of the most beautiful children the grace the Earth. Of course I could be biased. I mean, come on, I was their mother. And they could have a father. Something I want but can never have.

I was pretty sure what I wanted to do. I would tell him and it would be up to him if he wanted to stay of not. I told Alberta I would and whipped out my cell phone, pressing number one, where his number resided in my speed dial.

After 7 rings, the call went to voicemail. I thought I'd never hear his voice again. The one that wrapped me up like a blanket and kept my warm on chilly days.

_This is Dimitri Belikov, I am sorry I can't take your call right now but I'll try to get back as soon as possible._

I called three more times and got voicemail each call. I turned to Lissa and she gave me her phone without a word knowing that was what I needed. I know he was going to expect calls from me and maybe Lissa. But I had to give it a shot. I dialed his number from memory and tried calling twice. Voicemail both times. That told me he was expecting a call from her.

But he wasn't from Alberta. I turned to her willingly and hopeful. She handed me her phone too without a doubt and I dialed his number. I heard the phone pick up on the other end by the fifth ring. I held the phone to my ear and couldn't help it when I let out a sob just knowing that I was going to get a chance to talk to him. I held my fist up to my mouth in an effort to calm myself but it didn't work. And I knew he would know it was me the second it let out the first sob.

"Ro… Roza?" He said stumbling over his words sounding like he didn't believe them.

"Dimitri," I started crying again. Damn these hormones. Just the sound of his voice was enough to trigger a reaction.

"Roza." I let out a strangled cry that sounded somewhat like a yes. I felt Alberta take away the phone and I clawed trying to get my Dimitri back. Lissa took a hold of my arms while Alberta was talking to Dimitri.

"Yes I know Belikov." A response from him made her kept quiet. "Well what do you expect from her? You left her. No goodbye or anything. Did you think she was going to take this calmly?" Alberta snapped.

Alberta didn't even let Dimitri respond before she started raging at him again. "Do you know how I found her? On your fucking bed crying into your fucking pillow sobbing hysterically." Now she was really pissed at him because she started swearing.

"No Belikov." I heard hushed protests that sounded like he was yelling on the other end. Alberta handed me back the phone.

"Dimitri?" I asked quietly still wanting him to be on the other end.

"Yes milaya?" He responded in a quiet voice sounding like he was trying to keep his emotions in check.

"You left me. You left us." I said equally as quiet.

"I know milaya."

"Why?"

"Oh Roza, I didn't want to," he let out a growl of frustration on the other end. "I can't get into it over the phone."

"Dimitri I … need to tell you something."

"What is it milaya?"

"Not over the phone. In person." I didn't want to tell him over the phone and then he made a decision just to come back for the babies and not _me. _Not that I didn't want him to come back period. But if he wanted to, for the right reasons and not just like he had an obligation needed to be filled.

"Okay milaya." I sighed in and out, out of relief.

"I love you," I whispered as quietly as possible for fear that he didn't reciprocate that feeling.

"I love you to milaya. I'll see you soon."

He ended the call and I pulled the phone away from my ear, hands in lap. I unconsciously put one hand on my stomach and rubbed. It was just two months until graduation. I could do this. I was strong enough, even if Dimitri didn't stay. I would do this.

"Rose. About the trials." I looked at Alberta. "You might not be able to take them."

"What?" I almost shouted at her in disbelief. How could she even suggest that sort of thing?

"Well when we get closer to that time we need the go ahead from Dr. Olendzki. I am correct in assuming she's the doctor you are going to?" I nodded yes. "If the baby is growing-"

"Babies." I said proudly. What, I was going to be a mother and I was happy about my children. Better to embrace it than push it away. Alberta smiled and loving smile at me.

"If the babies are growing at a fast rate then they are more likely to get hurt. I don't want you taking that risk so we might have to cut you out of the trials or move them up."

"You can't cut me out! Then how will I graduate?"

"You'll still graduate guaranteed you don't fail any of your classes."

I gave her a mock grin. "I mean, how will I get my promise mark and become Lissa's guardian?"

"That's why I gave you the option of completing your trials early. I can tell you right now, if any other guardian were in my position, then answer would've been you don't get a mark."

That sounded as good as it gets. Alberta has always cared and looked out for me. and I've thanked my lucky stars that she was there for me or I don't know where else I would have been. Probably living in a commune.

"Thank you Alberta." I said appreciatively.

She nodded. "You've always been special to me Rose. Like the daughter I never had."

After the meeting with Alberta, Lissa and I headed back to my room. I took a seat on my bed and hugged my pillow wishing it was Dimitri I was hugging. I took solace in knowing he would be back. Soon. He told me. And I took comfort in knowing he still loved me.

"I want you to tell Sparky." I turned to look at my best friend. Liss, looked at me like I had grown two heads. Her mouth opened and closed twice before vocals came out.

"You want…me to tell Christian?"

"Yes. Is it that hard for you to understand?" I asked. Lissa was quiet.

I got up. "Fine I'll go tell him myself."

"Wait!" She put her hand on my shoulder in an attempt to stop me. I turned around. "Why so you want Christian to know?"

"On the contrary to popular belief I actually care about him. A lot." I felt hurt and disbelief flow through the bond.

"Geez relax Lissa. Not moving in on your man." I put my hands up in a defense maneuver. "He's like a big bro to me and I would really appreciate it if he knew about this so I wouldn't be getting on nerves when these hormones start acting up. Then my cover will be blown and everyone will know I'm pregnant."

"Ahh," Lissa said. I felt a wave of understanding sing through our one-way mental link. "I get it now."

I nodded to her and smiled. "So are you going to tell him or should I?" I asked for the second time.

"I'll tell him. He might not believe you if you tell him. No offence but I almost didn't believe you-"

I started to interrupt.

"No let me finish first. When I saw you puke for the first few times I instantly knew you were pregnant, blame it on spirit. But I didn't want to believe it because I knew you were with Dimitri and he was the only one you would sleep with. I knew two dhampirs couldn't procreate, well obviously that is not true,

and I knew you wouldn't dream odd getting pregnant for fear of what might happen to you and your child's relationship."

"Oh Liss." There was no plausible explanation for what I just felt. Wasn't even to get broken up over but I reached out and hugged her anyways.

"I'll make sure Chris stays in line. No comments that could expose you. I'll have him on best behaviour or else he wouldn't get-"

"Any?" I interrupted with a laugh afterwards. Lissa gave me a disapproving look.

"Rose you know how I feel about you talking about my sex life. It's bad enough that you have to see it. Sometimes."

"Uh try every night when I'm tossing and turning in bed."

Lissa blushed a dark crimson red and looked down at the floor. I had thoroughly embarrassed her.

"Well uh thanks for the tidbit but I gotta go now..." She said a bit shaky. "Homework's calling my name."

"Yeah yeah. Remember God though." I said with a wink and closed my door behind her.

I walked over to my keepsake box and opened other taking out the note Dimitri had given me weeks ago when I had thrown up the first day. I cradled it to my chest and inhaled the scent of aftershave still lingering on it. Crawling into bed with it still clutched in my hand I felt myself give into the drowsiness that threatened to take over.

DPOV

Hanging up on Roza was the hardest thing by far in my life that I've ever had to do. No I take that back. Leaving her in the first place. But I had too. I know she would be safe back at the academy and in the comforting hands of all her friends especially Lissa. I just hoped when I got back she would give me a chance to explain why I did what I did. And maybe understand and forgive me for leaving her.

When Roza called I knew I couldn't pick up because I would make things worse than it was already between us. I knew that just by leaving I had cut her deep. I knew by picking up I would drop everything and go back to her the second she asked me too. She was my world and I promised her I would never leave her but I broke that. If she ever gave me the chance again I vowed to never break promises to her.

Now I'm doing a perimeter check around the house I call home running on a human schedule. Picking up burnt pieces of the fence that used to run along the sides of the house I threw them in the trash and recalled the day I got the phone call from my youngest sister.

_I was on a night shift letting my mind wander to the woman who made me want to be a better man. The center of my universe. Two weeks had passed since she had gotten sick that day in the church. I had given her the past weeks off. No training time, just time to recover even though she didn't need it. Dhampirs rarely got sick if ever and if we did, we healed pretty quickly so believe me when I say what happened to Rose was rare. I wanted to make sure she was okay. _

_My phone rang and I was pulled from my thoughts thinking it was Roza. But it wasn't. It was a number I would know anywhere and anytime- except for Roza's. I had hers memorized and known off of memory. _

_Mama would never be calling me unless something happened. She now used Skype and my family and I would talk for hours on end some nights. _

_Picking up I heard Viktoria's estranged broken up voice in my ear. _

_"Dimka, he's back...and mama...hurt..bruise..couple days...Sonya's baby hurt. Almost burnt...house down. He want...me to come...Dimka please. Help." _

_I almost dropped the phone by the time she had said he' s back. I was in motion and almost done packing before Vika had finished. I just had to get all the toiletries and clear the rest of the room and I was done. That was before I heard a scream and the line cut dead. That was when I had decided I didn't have any more time. I threw everything haphazardly and raced out to the front of the gates hiding my two suitcases in the shade of the trees. I didn't even have time to say goodbye to my love. _

_I talked to the front guards and they let me out. I was on the first flight to Russia that night. All the time in the plane then train to Baia I was tapping my foot anxiously. Can't waiting to get my hands on Anton Voda and finish what I had started almost eleven years ago. _

_When I had gotten home I burst open the door to see my oldest and youngest sister in fighting positions crouched close to the door. My youngest sister had actually tried to pin my thinking I was Anton but I easily deflected and restrained her. When she realized it was me she relaxed and pounced on me. The affectionate kind .I held her back just as tight as she hugged me. Karolina who had relaxed from her earlier stance and also jumped on me crying. I hugged both of them and gave them a kiss on their cheeks before I looked around trying to find mama and Sonya. I knew Yeva could hold her own. _

_I heard loud wails upstairs and looked at Karolina figuring it must be Zoya. _

_I went into the kitchen keeping my guard on while Vika stayed by the door just in case. _

_The table was pushed up to the side of the wall and in its place lay my middle sister clutching her very swollen stomach and my mother by her side calming her down and checking up on her since she was a nurse. _

_I fell down to my knees beside both of them and pulled mama into a hug. She rested her head on my shoulder and cried. That's when I knew she was really hurt physically and emotionally. Mama almost never cried. _

_I pulled back and saw the bruises on her arms in the shapes of four finger prints plus a thumb. The skin had started to redden and blister indicating fire had been a component. And only _he _used fire as his elemental magic. I fumed with rage and got up and punched a hole in the nearest wall. _

_Mama immediately got up too and came to look at my hand. It didn't even hurt and there were no signs of broken bones but she still fussed over it. Sonya seemed to have calmed a little but her hands still clutched her stomach like it was her lifeline. Something wet had started pooling around her legs and I had known her water broke. Mama did too. _

_"Dimka pick her up _carefully_ and put her on a bed upstairs. Sonya's not going to give birth on the floor." She said. _

_After a long night and hard birth, a beautiful baby girl, Iryna had been born. Her name meant peace. Even though Iryna had been three weeks early she was still very healthy. _

_When Sonya was getting cleaned up I was rocking Iryna on the rocking chair cooing to her in Russian when my grandmother appeared at the door. _

_"Babushka." I got up to hug her; cradling Iryna between us I wrapped one arm around her. She hugged me back them pulled away going to take the spot I was occupying seconds ago. _

_"Dimka. Soon you will have precious miracles. A flower can only stand on her own for so long. Soon she will need the support of the other that makes her stronger." Babushka gave me one of her cryptic messages. Like the one she gave before I talked to Alberta. I still had that ring in my pocket. I hoped I would still get the chance to put it on the finger of the one I loved. Sensing my thoughts she gave me another message looking me directly in my eye. "The time has changed. To realize the truth, a promise is to be made and kept. This truth will be accepted. Now give me my great grandchild. I want to hold her." _

_Almost mechanically I walked over to her placing Iryna in her waiting arms. When Iryna was firmly and safely in Babushka's arms I went to my room and sat down on the bed trying to figure out what my grandmother meant. I knew she was talking about Roza. I knew the promise meant me proposing to her. I didn't know about the miracles. _

And know I stood here just getting off the phone with her. I hadn't picked up Lissa's calls too because I knew they were Rose. But I took a chance on Alberta. I didn't think Rose would go to her. Most likely she would though after pondering on the thought longer. I mean, Alberta knew about our relationship and she was okay with it.

I almost cried when I heard her hiccup and sob. I was pulled away from that when Alberta had started yelling at me for being so stupid and idiotic. She then proceeded to tell me the condition in which she- or should I say Celeste- found Rose.

I had promised Roza I would be back soon. And soon I would. I planned to stay at home for a couple more days then call Zmey to take care of Anton for me if he didn't show up while I was here.

I couldn't bear to be away longer than necessary from Rose. An epiphany slept over me. I was at home but I wasn't at _home. _I needed to get back to her as fast as I could because I just understood that I'm never truly home unless Roza is by my side.

**A/N- Oh my God. I am so so sorry you all had to wait sooo long for this chapter especially when I said I would update as soon as I got those three reviews from the sneak peek but life has gotten in the way. I hope this chapter made up for it though. I'll also be updating my other story later today. Here is an excerpt;**

He held his hands up at me after I kept tapping my foot with my hands on my hips. "Okay I'm leaving. Yell if you need anything. Love you Roza." He backed up.

"Love you too." I said and turned around facing the tub. Man, I would love to soak in that. Especially with the water _and_ air jets. But alas, I don't have any time. My mind made up, I walked over to the shower dropping articles of clothing as I neared the fully see through glass cubicle. I wondered if it would fog up as the water got hotter and steam started escaping. As I was only in my bra and panties I remembered my toiletry and overnight bag. I cursed loudly and heard the door opening in a rush.

I turned around to face Dimitri's wide eyed face and a blush on my cheeks started to form. So did one on his. I started to make a move to cover myself with my arms but in three long and quick strides he was in front of me, removing my arms and replacing them at my sides.

"Never ever hide from me, my precious Roza. You are so _so_ beautiful." My eyes were smoldering and mouth opened a bit. He was regarding me with such an intense glare- not in the bad way- that made me seem like I was and would ever be the only girl in his world. He made me feel beautiful and wanted.

I reached up and hooked my arms around his neck and pulled his head down so my lips were only a hair's breath away from his. "I love you so much more than I could ever have imagined." And with that, we met in the most fiercest but passionate kiss ever. With our lips gliding over each other, our tongues met in a battle for dominance. While engaged in our tango I managed to break through and I tasted him. The sweetest of tastes I have ever laid on my taste buds.

His fingers ghosted over my bare torso and I shuddered under his tough. I knotted my fingers in his silky brown locks and tugged gently. Our legs tangled together in a pattern that went my leg, his leg, my leg and finally his leg. With his hands _slowly_ moving upwards and around to my bra's hook, I almost lost control. He teased my skin and moved his lips over to my forehead running them down the side of my face, over my cheek and across my jaw, down my throat and shoulder, then up again and finally burying his head in the crook of my neck, breathing heavily. His hands rested on my lower back and pulled me impossibly closer. My hands still remained in his hair.

"Wow." I said breaking the comfortable silence. "That was amazing." Dimitri chuckled and nodded in agreement. It made my neck tickle a bit. I pulled back just a bit and looked in his eyes. I gave him a quick peck and untangled myself from his arms and legs.

_**The twelve Royal families are; Dragomir, Badica, Conta, Ozera, Tarus, Dashkov, Voda, Lazar, Drozdov, Zeklos, Szelsky, and Ivashkov! (Just a tidbit for y'all, these families are in order from smallest to largest in clan members!)**_

**This chapter's question is; what is the Nightengale?**

**Disclaimer- Richelle Mead owns the wonderful world of VA and unfortunately Dimitri. **

**You guys were awesome with the reviews! Can we try for 7 before the next update? Maybe?**

**See you next update. Don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hiya**_

_**Just a quick AN before the start of this chapter. This chapter is rated M and all scenes will be marked. Huge thanks to my beta Mitrioselove and lemon writer. Couldn't have done it without you!**_

_**You should go check out her stories. They are amazing and she truly is a lemon queen, now onto the chapter…**_

* * *

_Previously;_

_I couldn't bear to be away longer than necessary from Rose. An epiphany swept over me. I was at home but I wasn't at home. I needed to get back to her as fast as I could because I just understood that I'm never truly home unless Roza is by my side._

RPOV

It's been two weeks and I've gotten nothing. Nothing but an empty feeling within me. Dimitri had not come back yet, and worse I had gotten no phone call. Not even a text. I was beginning to lose faith and my hope was diminishing rather quickly. How could he do this, he had promised. Had he just said those things to shut me up? I was so desperate for the comfort of the one that I loved; I started to cry myself to sleep the first week after I had talked to him on the phone.

I had started to mope around, not feeling like going to any of my classes, though that was not as uncommon with me. If it weren't for the ones that cared the most, Liss or Mason, I would have never left the confines of my room. Though those times were not common. I would just stay in my room, sleeping or staring at the ceiling letting my mind wander. Crying. Retching my guts up.

The morning sickness had only become worse as time passed. Liss had tried to heal it, thinking she could but she couldn't. And I kinda didn't want her too. I wanted to experience the whole pregnancy, without any interference because if this really was a one in a lifetime thing, I wanted to endure this chapter of my life fully and truly. Odd, yes I know, but it was true.

It was now morning and the start of the day for classes, classes I did not want to go to. Alberta hadn't even bothered and let me stay in my room so far but I did not know if she could put up with this for much longer. I think she was hoping that he would be back soon. Very soon. She could only cover for me for so long before someone started asking too many questions.

I had cried myself to sleep last night and didn't give into the exhaustion until early this morning. These hormones were going to be the death of me, I swear. Dr. Olendzki had only said they would get worse during the nine months, or less. She said I was due earlier; the rate my children were growing at was fascinating, really. Nobody really knows why though, Dr. Olendzki said she'd do some research. She said the only plausible explanation is who they were conceived by. And by that, I mean two dhampirs. She has to keep a constant check on them though, to make sure nothing happens so I have a checkup every week.

When I woke up, it was due to a churning I had in my stomach. Pulling the covers off of myself, I raced to the washroom where I now kept the door opened permanently just in case, and emptied the remnants of last night's dinner into the bowl. That was another thing now, I didn't go to the cafeteria anymore. Lissa or Mason would usually bring my food to my room. I had not told Mason yet what was wrong with me though he had tried to weasel it out from me on several occasions, but I was still to afraid to let too many people know. Especially since I had not even told Dimitri.

I was honestly surprised he hadn't noticed because if you looked very closely, you could see that I was already showing. But I always wore baggy clothes, loose t-shirts and sweatpants. In fact one of Dimitri's shirts that I had- stole it from him when he was in the gym showers one day- I was now using as my pillowcase, pathetic yes, but hey I was hormonal and desperate. My hair was always up in a knot, pieces and strands constantly falling down and hanging in my face. I looked like a human who had the flu. Horrible really. My eyes were red and puffed from all the crying I've done. I thought I would have run out of tears by now, but it truly was amazing that they just kept on flowing.

I checked my phone every five minutes, hoping for some sign. A text, a missed call, anything. Lissa was too, just in case, though I knew she only did it to make me feel better. Sometimes if I felt up to it, I would text with her during class and if something really saucy was happening, she'd pull me into her head on purpose. Of course sometimes that would happen when I was in a really grouchy mood and it would worsen the grouchiness. Mason had actually said I could rival Oscar the Grouch. I kicked him out promptly and didn't speak to him for a couple days.

I went back to my bed where I crawled underneath the covers and put my earphones in, full well knowing it would somehow calm me. I pressed play on my phone and listened to the music that had come from it. It had gotten so frantic that I had downloaded country and eighties music for the comfort that came from knowing somewhere Dimitri might be even listening to these songs.

Right now it was on Die of A Broken Heart by Carolyn Dawn Johnson. This was the first song that I had downloaded. Without even previewing it I had pressed download while I was wallowing. The title had been perfect for what I was feeling, and it was even more perfect when I heard the lyrics. But I desperately didn't want them to be true. For long anyways, I needed my Dimitri back before I truly did fall apart.

As I listened to the words flow through my ears, I let my mind wander.

_Take me fast or take me slow,  
I don't really care how I go.  
In the daylight, or in the dark,  
Just don't let me die of a broken heart._

The kinda pain that you just can't take,  
That sends a strong man to his grave.  
There's not a pill that can give you rest,  
Or fill that hole deep in your chest.

Though this wasn't the full song, it was what described me the most. When I had found that room empty, I literally had died. I feared I had lost him forever, that I would never see him again. Feeling no sign of life had brought me to my knees. I sat on the floor, sobbing, struggling for every breath. I felt like I had dropped two hundred pounds on my chest. My lungs were constricting and it was getting painful for me to keep a clear airway. I was suffocating from myself.

I had fallen to the floor and tucked myself into a fetal position wishing that death would come to me. Because at that moment, I honestly though death was the only way I was going to survive. It was melodramatic I knew that much but the pain was indescribable. In that moment I understood why Lissa had started cutting herself in the first place.

With an enormous amount of strength I had crawled onto the bed. I stuffed my face in the pillow hoping it would suffocate me easier. By this point my breaths had been coming in short pants almost a minute apart. I wished for death. My chest felt like someone had hacked through it with a chainsaw then ripped my heart out holding it in front of me while sticking a stake through it and twisting painfully slow. And they didn't even bother to stitch the skin back together. It was horrible. Then Celeste found me. I had tried to fight her but the attempt was futile given the state I was in.

I visibly shuddered and pulled the headphones out of my ears when I heard a knock on the door. I was ready to give whoever it was a piece of my mind. Seriously, Alberta had told all the matrons on the dhampir floor to not let anyone except those who I gave permission to come through and visit me. So far that had only been Lissa and Mason. I hadn't seen anyone else since, I didn't want to have to deal with all the bullshit.

I threw on some clothes, not really caring what I wore. This morning when I woken up I had also felt way better than I was feeling in a long time. I had a feeling, a feeling in my gut that something was going to happen today. I decided to go jogging, try to get back into the normal routine of things. Alberta had even offered to train me while he was gone and I had started to get my mojo back. I had declined politely, not ready to face the place where we had shared so much. I wasn't going to be ready for a while.

A baggy top covered my upper body and I was just about to slip on my shorts when an impatient knock flew over my door for the second time. My shorts were plain black gymnastic ones that I had obtained when Liss and I were in Portland. My top didn't show off my already there bump off. I didn't want anyone seeing it, _yet_. I was roughly about a month and a half to two months along, but it was hard to tell at the growth of these babies. I was going off the time they were conceived. Although even that was hard to go off by because it could have happened throughout the period of a month.

Whipping my hair into a quick ponytail, I secured the elastic while I turned the door knob with my armpit and pushed it open with my foot. I looked up to see who it was. I couldn't help it, I fainted at the sight.

DPOV

When I saw Roza faint, everything went chaotic in my mind. With my fast reflexes and lightning speed I caught Roza before she hit the floor and carried her into her room shutting the door behind me with my foot. I honestly didn't care if anyone saw me. All that was on my mind was her. I had tunnel vision only for Roza, worried about why she had fainted. I laid her down on her bed and sat on the edge holding one of her hands in both of mine. I brought it up slowly and kissed it, leaving my lips there for a moment longer than necessary. I stroked the side of her face and tucked the strands loose behind her ears.

Having gone so long without her I couldn't resist myself. I leant down gently, careful not to place my weight on her and placed a small kiss on those lips that have haunted me for the entire time I've been away. They had haunted me since the day I had first laid eyes on them. I kept mine against her unmoving ones, slowly kissing her.

My cheeks felt wet and I pulled back, looking into those beautiful big brown eyes that tears leaked from the sides of. I reached up my thumbs to wipe them away but she grabbed my hand using it to muffle the sobs that were now wracking her body. I knew Rose had grown close to me, but this was her being so much more emotional. I used my free hand and pulled her close to my chest letting my own silent tears fall. She collapsed in my arms and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry for ruining your shirt." That sweet, pure, angelic voice softly said.

"Roza, that's the least of my worries. I love you."

"I-I…love...yo-you too." She said stumbling over her words because her breathing still wasn't normal even though the sobs had stopped.

**START OF M SCENE**

Suddenly her lips crashed onto mine, I could taste the saltiness of her tears but they were starting to dry. Her lips were rough but yet sweet, the kiss was her no longer being able to hold back. And honestly I could no longer hold back as well. I had missed her, my Roza much. I would never be able to leave her again, this time it had been too hard.

Without my consent my hands made there was up her waistline lightly placing my thumbs under her swollen breasts, she moaned into my mouth as I massaged her there. I could not stop myself from thinking of the last time I had seen them. How I had been able to hold them bare, feel them bare against my own chest. My mind even wondering back as far as the lust charm, when I had first seen her.

"Dimitri I need you." She pulled away just long enough for me to see the fire burning with her gorgeous eyes.

I wasted no time in laying her back down, placing myself over her, but making sure I did not place all my weight on top of her. My hands again worked on their own but this time reached for the hem of her shirt. I longed to take it off of her and see her naked flesh. The thought excited me further and I groaned when my fingers could not get a proper hold on the fabric.

"Dimitri." I kissed her harder as I finally was able to get the shirt to rise upwards.

I broke the kiss for a mere second as I nearly ripped the shirt off of her. I was trying so hard to remain in control, to take this slow but looking down and seeing she had not been wearing a bra nearly drove me to the end of my sanity. She was breathtaking. Her skin was glowing, her breast perfect peaks waiting, calling for me.

My hands skimmed up her body, resting a little on her slightly swelled stomached I inwardly knew she had not been working out, but I could not blame her. The humor was washed away as an ache going through my chest caught me off guard as I well knew we would never be able to have children. I shook my head of the thought knowing full well I would give up everything for this woman.

My hands grabbed ahold of her breasts and I squeezed them lightly, causing her eyes to flutter close and a soft moan to leave her pink lips. I brushed my fingertips over her nipples and her back arched off the back, I smiled loving the way I could have this effect on her body. My face came closer to her still and I smiled as a smile also graced her lips.

My mouth wrapped around her left nipple and hand pinched the other softly. She squirmed beneath me but it was obvious it was from pleasure. It was as if every touch I placed upon her sent her into a frenzy. God if she only knew how hard I had tried to resist her, how hard I had fought but in the end I had lost, and I was happy I had.

My patience had run dry and I worked her small shorts off of her, making sure to bring down her underwear with them. The sight I exposed to myself was just too much; I had to taste her, to feel her. I started placing kissed down her stomach to her pelvis as small puffed out breaths left her. I could smell her from where I was, I could smell her arousal that was for me, for only me.

"Dimitri you don't have to." My eyes shot up to meet hers and I smiled. We had not done anything like this our first time. I wanted to worship her body like I should have.

"I want to Roza, I have to." I moved even further down as she watched with a slightly shocked look on her face.

I had to admit this was not something I had ever done before; I feared I would not do well. But I sure as hell was going to try. I would do anything to bring her an abundance of pleasure, she sure as fuck deserved after what I had put her through, she would never have to worry about me leaving her ever again.

I took a slow cautious lick and nearly melted at the taste of her. I was strange, but yet wonderful. Roza was somehow sweet and tart, a perfect combination. And as I let my tongue wonder further she laid back her head digging into the pillow. I knew I was doing her right as I swirled my tongue over her clit causing a gargled scream to leave her.

I brought my hand up and let my fingers slid between her wet folds. She felt so wet and silky against me, and as I continued to touch she leaked out even more juices. This only encouraging me to stick two fingers into her hot heat.

I could feel her walls clamping around me and I knew soon she would fall over the edge. The thought made me grow bold as I sucked on her clit, and picked up my pace. Her moans were so wonderful to her, her building orgasm looking beautiful on her. And to think I was the one who was doing. She was allowing me to be her first with everything, such an honor.

She soon exploded and I licked her up making sure to savor everything about this moment. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at me. She was panting a little but she looked gorgeous so happy and sated.

Before I knew it her lips crashed onto mine once again and the kisses grew. Her hands reached for my shirt taking it off quickly as her hands splayed over my chest. She made sure to touch every inch of my exposed chest teasing me taunting me.

"Take off your clothes, I cannot wait anymore." I was fast to obey her command.

I climbed off the bed and quickly removed the rest of my clothing before crawling my way up her body to kiss her lips again. This time I could not wait anymore to feel her, to feel myself deep within her making us one. I kissed her a little rougher than I intended and lined myself up.

"But... But..." I cut off her words and tried to push inside of her but she stopped me. "But I didn't return the favor." Her brown eyes were pleading with me, but I could not wait any longer. There would be plenty of time for that later.

"I cannot wait Roza, I can't" She nodded and let me continue.

I slowly eased my way inside of her, making sure to not hurt her. It had been too long since the last time, and I wanted this to remain pleasurable for her. I knew I would be pleased but it was nothing unless she joined me. I needed my Roza to cum with me, to share this magical moment with me.

My hips worked slowly but strongly against her. Everything about her filling every one of my senses. As I moved inside of her, I could only smell her, only see her, and only hear her. Only feel her. And it was wonderful. I could never want anyone else after her. She had surely ruined all women for me, and I did not care. There would never be anyone in this world for me but her, she was my soul mate.

"Mmmm Dimitri." Her small hands held onto my shoulders as she pushed me closer to her, making her chest crash against mine.

Her hands tangled into my hair as she pulled me down into a kiss. My eyes closed and I lost it. My pace increased as did my tempo. Both of us moaned at the feeling it caused. When her hips joined in with mine I nearly lost it.

"Roza my love Roza." I gave her one last lingering kiss and then met her eyes with mine. "Cum with me, Roza cum."

"Ohhhh" Her walls clamped around me and I lost it I could no longer hold on.

"Roza, Roza Roza."

"Oh Dimitri."

I came along with her and gave her one more kiss before I pulled out and lay beside her, pulling her onto my chest.

**END OF M SCENE**

"I love you Roza. Never doubt that. I'll never leave you again. If you'll let me in again?" I kissed her temple and felt her chuckling.

She snorted. "If what we did was any indication..." She left the sentence hanging. Then became serious again. She turned up to look at me. Roza looked me straight in the eyes and held a hand on either side of my face, holding my gaze with hers. "But if you ever leave me again without even telling me, then you can go to hell because that's where you'll find me."

I looked at her, sad about what I had caused her to go through. I never thought I had this effect on her. I closed my eyes and tried to steady my breathing because I was getting pissed fast. And it was only directed at myself. I knew by my absence, Roza would be hurting because it's exactly what I would do if our positions had been reversed. I pinched the bridge of my nose, still trying to calm myself. Roza rubbed my arms affectionately, trying to placate me knowing I was angry. I relaxed into her touch.

"How...how bad was it while I was gone?" I asked, my eyes still shut, I was still too scared to meet her broken brown eyes.

"I'm not going to lie. It was pretty bad. At a couple points I wanted to kill myself because I thought death would escape the pain." She told me in all honesty. That's one thing I loved about Rose. No matter how bad it was, she would always tell me the truth instead of sparing me.

"Oh Roza," I leant down and kissed her with everything I had in me. Our lips sealing, signifying a promise that I would spend forever trying to keep. She responded with the same enthusiasm that I showed and our lips seared together. Her tongue darted out, tracing the outline of my lips, begging for me to grant her entrance. I was happy to oblige and let Rose take control.

Her tongue plunged into my mouth and was met with mine. The feeling sending a shiver through both of our bodies. Her's searched around, tasting, causing my insides to turn. I buried my hands deep into her hair and her were on my shoulders, trying to keep herself steady. She placed one of her knees on either of my sides and slightly rocked us. I helped her a bit by rolling over onto my back since I was lying on my side. Rose was now hovering above me. But that wasn't good enough for her. She pulled us up so we were kneeling on the bed. Our bodies were pressed close and I pulled her even closer. When she broke away for air, she rested her forehead on my shoulder and I placed opened mouthed wet kisses all over her neck and throat. Anywhere that I could get access.

I dropped us back on the bed so Rose was lying on top of me. Her body covering mine like a shadow. Our legs and arms were pressed together and Rose's head was on my chest, right on my heart.

"It beats only for you." I stroked the side of her face gently and she reached out holding my hand to her cheek, nuzzling into it. She looked into my eyes, very seriously.

"Dimitri, I have to tell you something." She said in an austere manner. I focused all my attention onto her and nodded for her to begin.

"I visited Dr. Olendzki." I stayed quiet wondering where this conversation was going, worried that something could be wrong and I had not been here for her. She continued with a shake of her head, as if trying to clear her mind. "She told me some interesting and life changing news." Roza looked down at our intertwined hands and started fidgeting with them.

"Roza…what is it?" I asked getting worried, was it bad. Had me leaving caused her even more damage than I knew.

"Dimitri…a miracle happened." She looked up at me, eyes shining bright with hope.

"What is it milaya moya?" I was feeling very excited, now noticing she bore good news for me.

"As long as there is a parent with spirit induced abilities in their bloodline, dhampirs can reproduce." Roza said smiling up at me.

I felt like I had been slammed into by a eighteen wheeler. My face fell slack from the shock. I could finally get the impossible with the one I love. I felt overjoyed and elated. Nothing could be better than this. A child of our own.

Rose mostly likely mistook my facial expression for being disgusted by the news- which I don't even know why for- because she had started to slowly inch her way away from me and a tear leaked out her eye.

I felt my own fall down freely down my face. I hastily wiped them away but they couldn't stop. I reached blindly through the blurriness of my eyes for Rose. I grabbed her and pulled her close to my body, burying my head in the cook of her neck. I was wetting her neck, but she didn't care because she pulled me tighter and I felt wetness drip down the back of my neck, indicating that her own tears were falling.

I pressed my lips to hers, hard and fast. Trying to convey how much love and happiness I was feeling. I pulled back resting my forehead on hers. "I love you Roza. You don't know how happy I am that this is possible. To have a child with you is a dream come true."

"I love you Dimitri. I want to be able to give you the one thing you couldn't have with me. I want to have your children." She smiled through her tears and wore a look of shock almost like she could not believe I was taking the news so well.

I gave her another kiss. This time it was sweeter and softer. I trailed pecks down her neck and sucked gently on her shoulder. "Roza…"

"I love you Dimitri. Forever."

"As I love you Roza. Forever and always." The ring inside my jean pocket was starting to feel heavy and I had a feeling this was the right time to ask.

"Dimitri?" I looked up at my love's questioning face. "I have something I need to tell yo- oh my god." She raced to the toilet and emptied her stomach, dry heaving.

I held her hair out of her face and rubbed her back gently. "Dimitri I feel nauseous, it's weird. Not like usual nausea." I pulled her up and into my arms. Placing her on the bed I pulled out my phone because it started to ring.

I looked down and saw that it was Alberta. It must have been serious since she told me no one would be interrupting us when I came into see her when I came back. Least of all her. I quickly picked up.

"Belikov." I answered. As I waited for Alberta's calm voice to come across I started to tuck Rose in who was now lying on her pillow, eyes closed and drifting off.

Her voice was anything but calm. It was cold and hard as she said, "Buria."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! An update!**

**I AM SO SORRY THAT IT'S BEEN TWO WEEKS WITHOUT AN UPDATE! But I promise the next chapter will be up as soon as possible. It's already written and it just needs to be beta-d. I CAN PROMISE AND SWEAR TO GOD THAT I WILL NEVER EVER ABANDON A STORY NO MATTER HOW LONG THE WAIT BETWEEN UPDATES IS!  
**

**Leave your thoughts in a review because I would love to hear what's going through your mind! **

_The answer to last chapter's questions is; the Nightengale is a club in St. Petersburg Russia! This chapter's question is:_**  
**

_What is the brand of the car Sydney drove to the Baia with Rose in Blood Promise? (It's a little harder I know ;))_

**_Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns all VA content and I own nothing but the plot!_**

**Let's try for 13 before the next update! If we get 13, I will beg my beta to hurry so I can post!**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked! And remember to review! **

**I love reading them! If you guys have any questions about what's been posted so far, or you're unclear, just tell me and I'll be happy to give you an answer! Also if you're unsure about the course of the story but no, before you ask, I won't tell you every single detail but I can hint at it. Then your curious mind can go to work! ;) **


	11. Chapter 11

_Previously;_

"_Dimitri?" I looked up at my love's questioning face. "I have something I need to tell yo- oh my god." She raced to the toilet and emptied her stomach, dry heaving. _

_I held her hair out of her face and rubbed her back gently. "Dimitri I feel nauseous, it's weird. Not like usual nausea." I pulled her up and into my arms. Placing her on my bed I pulled out my phone because it started to ring. _

_I looked down and saw that it was Alberta. It must have been serious since she told me no one would be interrupting us when I came into see her when I came back. Least of all her. I quickly picked up. _

"_Belikov." I answered. As I waited for Alberta's calm voice to come across I started to tuck Rose in who was now lying on her pillow, eyes closed and drifting off. _

_Her voice was anything but calm. It was cold and hard as she said, "Buria."_

"Where?" I asked.

"My office. Bring Rose." She ended the call, quickly and I knew I had to hurry it up. I went over to Rose and picked her up.

"Baby, wake up for my please." I was standing at her door with her in my arms bridal style, head and arms close to my chest. She opened her eyes for me, but just barely.

"Dimitri? What's wrong?" She asked, worried. Her brown eyes opened wider as she took me in, I was having a hard time masking to fear and worry that was coursing through my body.

"Baby I need you to put your arms around my neck and hold on." She just stared at me, but did nothing what I asked of her.

"Dimitri what's wrong? I'm getting scared." Her brown eyes spoke the truth and I knew now was not the time to tell her. I had to keep her safe.

"Shh I know Roza. Just trust me please?" She nodded. "I'll take away your fears and keep you safe. I'll always keep you safe." Once she locked her arms around my neck and buried her face in my chest, I took off at a run to Alberta.

I burst through her door where I was surprised to see Lissa and Christian. Lissa walked up to me and slapped me. I was shocked from it; the small moroi did not look like she would ever do such a thing. Though it didn't hurt, I was still dumbfounded at the action. She pointed her finger at me and said, "Don't you ever dare do that to Rose again or I swear…I'll…I'll make your life hell."

I was taken aback from the tone that she used. I never would've thought Lissa would do something like that. She was usually so calm and collected. But I knew her well too. Just like Rose she cared deeply, and fought for those she loved.

"Man that was so not cool. What you did to Rose? You almost killed her and I almost lost a sister." I looked in the direction of the voice and saw that it had come from Christian. "Dude if you ever pull a stunt like that again-" He let the sentence hang and in his hand a glowing deep blue fire ball had appeared. "Rose doesn't deserve that." He said finishing.

"Belikov," I turned to Alberta glad for the distraction, who had started to speak to me. "The wards have been breached and we have all the knowledge to believe humans have been working with the Strigoi. Alto found a stake stuck in the grounds were wards are placed a couple minutes ago during his shift. We have guardians lined up at the front gate and any other open areas that Strigoi could possibly enter the academy through.

I want you to do perimeter checks around the entire academy constantly reporting back. Rose will stay here with Lissa and Christian. Give her a couple stakes just in case. I'm calling in Castile. Ashford will be on the elementary floor along with Meredith and Ryan. Rose and Eddie excluding Mason are the two best novices here and they will ensure the safety of the Princess and Lord Ozera."

"Wait Alberta!" Lissa yelled out as Alberta started to walk out. She turned back to face the Princess. "What about Rose's situation?"

What situation? My stomach started to flip in uneasiness and I looked over to Lissa in apprehension.

"Rose hasn't told you?" I shook my head no fervently. She looked down at Rose who was desperately trying to fake she was being asleep. Seems like Lissa bought it but I didn't and neither did Alberta.

"Nothing to worry about at this moment." Lissa said absentmindedly. "I'm sure she had a good reason for not telling you yet."

Alberta coughed bringing the attention back to her. "Belikov wake Rose up and I'll go find Castile. Explain the situation and when I come back I expect to find you gone." With that she left.

RPOV

"Roza wake up," Dimitri said, gently nudging me. I heard everything whilst I was pretending to be asleep. I moaned faking a stir. "Roza I know you're awake."

"Damn." I said jumping down from Dimitri, I should have known better than to think he would be fooled. "Before you say anything, I've heard everything so I don't need to be briefed. Hand me the stakes. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of two Moroi. And I'll have Eddie."

He looked at me, studying my face. He knew I was trying to avoid the situation where he asked what kind of situation I was in. Before that could happen though, I pressed my lips to his, to reassure him that I was and would be alright. I also did not need him worried about me, when he had to take care of himself. He responded eagerly, picking me up and hugging me tightly. I hung off his neck like a monkey, a small giggle leaving me.

"Go comrade. I'll be alright and I promise I'll explain everything when we're together again. And so will you." He nodded knowing what I was talking about. We still hadn't talked about why he left in the first place. "Just remember to make your way back to us." I said placing a hand on my stomach, hoping it would give some sort of indication.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips as I gave him one final kiss. A kiss to seal our love and determination to find each other again. He pulled back and reached in his coat pocket producing three stakes and his keys. I stared at him with wide eyes and I took the outstretched weapons.

"Who carries three stakes with them?" I asked still with wide eyes.

Dimitri smiled at me and answered with no trace of humor, "For emergencies."

He walked over to one of the floor to ceiling safes. He opened the door and was greeted with another. He too unlocked that one and I peered further hoping to get a glimpse of what was so important that it needed two high security doors plus an eye scan to get through.

I followed Dimitri up to the door where he stopped me. "You can't get any further. The system won't recognize you and it'll send a signal to every guardian that someone has broken in." I nodded and settled for just looking in. He looked into the device and it scanned his retina. An automated voice rang out and alerted us that his access was granted.

He moved into the room and I had a chance to see what was behind everything. When I saw it, I gasped and my mouth dropped open. Dimitri looked back at my current facial position and chuckled winking at me. Him and his damn guardian secrets.

On each wall, hooks were placed in an array with stakes hanging on each by a holster. There must have been at least six hundred. "Every year we restock. At graduation, each novice is given a stake and we need at least two hundred extra in case we ever had an attack like this." Dimitri said, picking a couple stakes of the wall.

In neat rows, carts were placed filled with deadly looking swords and gallons of gasoline. One full rack was dedicated to matches. Each sword was different. Some long, some short. Hilts were made in all sizes and variations so it would fit the user to a tee. Same like the stakes though they were all the same size in length. Some were thicker than others and the hilts were different for the stakes.

Dimitri now examined the stakes he had grabbed, testing them by throwing them in the air to see if it was a good fit for him. After trying a few he settled on them and slipped them into his duster. He went over to the matches and grabbed a pack of about a hundred, stuffing those too into his coat. Going back to the wall he picked up a couple more stakes and brought them over to me where he told me to test them out.

I did so quickly and decided on the one that worked well with me best. It was almost as if it had been made for me. I kept the other stakes, and then Dimitri and I walked back to the front room where Eddie was now standing on guard by the door. He quickly noticed our presence and relaxed a little but not a whole lot. Dimitri tossed him two stakes and asked him to try them out like I had. Eddie settled on one that was a bit thicker than mine and had almost no hilt whereas my stake's hilt had a hilt similar to a sword where it being a handle and place to hold underneath. Which made it easier to slide into the heart.

Once weapons were all settled and the safe securely closed again, Dimitri walked to the door ready to go do his job. I ran up to him and hugged him tight, giving him a hard kiss; not caring of Eddie saw us.

"I love you. Please come back to me." I whispered against his lips. I was scared and worried, but I had to trust that he could take care of himself.

"Always, nothing will separate us again. I love you to Roza; stay safe." He gave me another quick kiss and hard hug then was out the door. I looked over to my friends and saw that Lissa had the widest smile on her face. _I'm so happy for you Rose! You guys are so cute and in love!_ I heard through the bond.

"Thanks Liss," I said out loud. She squealed and grabbed onto Sparky's arm jumping up and down. I knew she was scared and worried; this was just her way of trying to keep calm.

"Christian aren't they just so sweet?" she asked him. Green eyes wide and lips pouting.

"Yeah yeah, they're so sweet. So sweet I think I have to go brush my teeth before I have to visit the dentist." He smirked. Lissa smacked his arm and I laughed.

"Oh Chris…" I looked over to Eddie to see his wide open mouth and questioning look. I forgot he was not fully informed.

"Hey Eddie? Close your mouth before you catch flies."

"What…what just happened Rose?" He asked slightly getting mad.

"Well what you just saw," I said, bored. He just stared at me. "Dimitri and I are in love. Ed, please."

"Rose, I…well I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later." Now I was the one to take up his previous expression.

"What do you mean?" I asked, genuinely wanting to know.

"Well, I saw the way the two of you were getting closer during your practices and the way you were broken up when he left. Rose, those things just don't happen. There had to be a reason why." I thought we had done a good job of hiding it. Apparently not. "And to everyone else, it would just look like you two were friends but I know you Rose. And you could see the way Guardian Belikov became less aloof when around you and his regular stoic self when you're not around."

"Oh…"

"Rose I'm happy for you. You've been down since…Spokane. Wait was this going on while you and Mason…? Did you lead him on?"

"Of course I would never! The day you, him and Mia left, I ended things with Mason. He didn't deserve to be lead on by me especially when I was still hung up over Dimitri." I said solemnly.

Anyone in this room could tell it was hard for me to speak about Mason. Eddie was the first to come up and hold me. I was feeling down and with these new pregnancy hormones, the feeling just intensified. Lissa and even Christian followed suit in giving me hugs. They must have known I was close to a break down, and that was not something we needed.

Lissa looked at me questioningly and I heard the question sing loud through the bond. She wanted to know why Dimitri still didn't know that I was pregnant with his children.

"Liss, there was no time too." I answered out loud. Eddie and Christian both looked at me skeptically, no doubt wondering what was the part of the conversation they were missing out on. I ignored them and returned my gaze back to Lissa to answer her next question which was why wasn't there any time.

"Honestly we didn't get to it. When Dimitri showed up at my door I literally fainted and when I woke up…well we did what you and Chris do in the church attic." Lissa blushed and Christian glared at me to which I returned with an eye roll.

"After that I proceeded to tell him that two dhampirs could get pregnant. That we could have a child."

"Wait what?!" I looked over to Eddie where he had yelled and now was turning red with rage.

"Calm down Eddie. Wait until you hear the full story before you judge." I was trying to calm him down. Eddie nodded reluctantly and sunk back in his seat waiting to hear the rest.

"After I told him, we were rejoicing together and then I felt nauseous. But not the kind you're thinking of." I knew she and Christian would know what I'm talking about. She nodded and motioned for me to continue.

"After Dimitri had carried me back to my bed, he got the call from Alberta and we rushed here." I finished and I knew Eddie still had a bunch of questions. I prepared myself to answer them.

"Eddie," I began. "I didn't think it was possible. We'd already done it multiple times. We didn't use any protection because I thought I knew I couldn't get pregnant. Eddie, after a few weeks I started to feel weird and I began throwing up. A lot."

Eddie nodded slowly, probably guessing where this conversation was heading. "I went to Dr. Olendzki. Eddie, I'm pregnant." I said the last part slowly.

Eddie pinched the bridge of his nose, turning to the side a bit and sighing deeply. "Hey dude?" Christian said to him. "I had the same reaction. I wanted to kill him. Whoever it was. Then Lissa told me it was Dimitri. And that he had left. And I got super pissed. I wanted to hunt him down and kill him when I found him."

"Glad to know you care so much Christian." I said, in all honesty.

"Rose, I know that we may not act like it but I care for you deeply. You're like a sister to me and I don't want anything to happen to you." I could not help but have my chest tighten. I had a lot more friends than I thought I did.

"If that's your subtle way of saying you love me, in a sibling way, then I love ya too big bro." I got up and hugged him. "But if you ever make fun of me when I get all fat then I will kill you and make sure there are no little Dragomirs running around and I know how much Lissa wants children."

I then proceeded to tell Eddie and by default Christian, all the details of what the 411 was with Dimitri and I. from the start when he brought us back to the academy.

* * *

Eddie and my guard never dropped. After finding out about my pregnancy, Eddie had taken up to guarding me too. Albeit he thought I didn't know. I was too tired to put up a fight after everything that had happened. I clenched and unclenched my hand around the stake, one in each hand. I stood by the window while Eddie took a position by the door. Lissa and Christian were huddled, in a corner on the floor. Lissa was turned into Christian's chest who had his arms wound around her tight, reassuring her that it would be alright.

My stomach started flipping; and it wasn't me wanting to throw up or my children moving around, making their presence known. It was like in my room earlier, just before Alberta had called warning us about the...strigoi. A different kind of fear coursed through me, and I wondered what was going to happen next.

I felt as if the air had been knocked out of me. "Oh my god..." I doubled over trying to stop the nausea from flowing through me.

"Rose! Are you alright? The babies?" Lissa said frantically, running over to me ready to use her magic if I needed healing. I waved her off.

"I'm fine but you're not. Get in the room and stay there no matter what happens." My hands were placed on her shoulders and I was looking her straight in the eyes. I knew Lissa had a hard time listening sometimes, but this time she had to.

"Rose...Rose what's going on? You're scaring me." Lissa was now crying freely.

I grabbed her in a tight hug. "Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you. I'm your guardian right?" I said trying to put on a brave face even though I was scared as hell. Not for myself but the ones growing in my stomach, for those around me I cared so much for.

"Can you at least tell me what's going on? I can handle it?" Lissa asked her chin still on my shoulder.

"Remember shadowkissed Anna?" She nodded. "Well she could sense strigoi who were nearby. I think I can too." She gasped. "Now go into the room and don't come out until I come and get you. Don't make a noise." I gently shoved her in the right direction, but she was not budging as quickly as I would have wanted.

"Wait Rose!" She ran back to me and grabbed me in an embrace so tight that the force almost knocked me to my knees. "Be careful. I love you." Her words echoed through my mind as did her emotions.

"I love you too." I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Sisters for life. Now go," she gave me one more squeeze and left, giving me once last smile as she walked backwards into the room.

I turned to the other moroi in the room. "Go Christian. She needs you. And no I won't let you fight because what would happen to Lissa if both of us die? Go Christian. I'll be fine. I have Eddie. Love you too." I said before he even got the chance to let any words fall from his mouth.

"I'm staying here Rose, like it or not." He said defiantly.

I charged up to him but stopped at a hair's breath away with my stake pointed at him. Blunt side facing me.

"Now you listen here Ozera," I whispered in a low deadly voice. "You are going to go in there and if that means I have to drag your body in there myself, I won't think twice."

"No," he said with a smirk.

"You asked for it Fireball." I walked over to him and pulled him towards the door with all my might. He actually stumbled forward and I took that as my chance to grab him by the collar and drag him to the door. I closed it behind me shaking my head at his stubbornness.

Walking back out I turned to Eddie, "Get ready. There's almost here." Eddie and I stood back to back in the center of the room, circling.

A loud bang pulsated through the door and I stood straighter, getting ready. If this was it I was going to give it my all.

Simultaneously, the door broke open the same time as the windows shattered. About 10 pairs of red eyes filled my view. I immediately threw myself into the techniques that Dimitri and I had practiced for the past couple months. I caught the first two by surprise and my stake slid easily through the ribs and sternum, entering the heart and causing immediate death.

I looked over to see how Eddie was doing. He had already taken down two by himself so that meant they were six strigoi left. I made sure not to hesitate and picked my next target.

I quickly engaged in fighting with a brunette girl who by her way of blocking and exchanging blows had been a guardian turned. I made sure to protect my stomach as much as I could making it my number one priority. She let out a shriek as she fell on top of me. I sidestepped quickly evading her lunge.

"Thanks." I said to Eddie as he slid his stake out from her back. Eddie and I had resumed our earlier position, fighting back to back. Because of the lack of sleep and my tiredness from the past weeks, I fast grew exhausted but I did not dare show any weakness.

After what seemed like a long time, we were down to two red eyed monsters. I was starting to feel lucky, and then I felt intense heat. I whipped around to see a strigoi behind me, on fire.

I quickly used that time where he wasn't paying attention to drive my stake through his cold, undead heart.

"Damn," I heard from a very familiar snarky tone. I looked over to see Christian panting, doubled over with his hands on his knees.

"What the hell are you doing Ozera?" I yelled at him. "Do you want to get killed? Do you have a death wish?"

"He was going for your stomach!" He yelled back, the energy used almost draining the last bit of him. "I couldn't let that happen. He was going to kill you and don't deny it Rose. I saw it so step down and accept defeat."

I sagged knowing he was right. If it wasn't for Chris then my children would've been hurt or worse, maybe even dead and I would've never forgave myself for that. "Thank you Christian."

Eddie was struggling with the last strigoi in the room. His hair was blond and had icy blue eyes. From his build, he was moroi before he awakened. His lean moroi structure was now packed with muscle in his strigoi form.

His devious smile found its way over to my face and I shuddered at the intensity and rawness of the smile. A smile that said I know something you don't. Strigoi were always in the know, the problem was they never said what they knew.

He could've easily overpowered Eddie. He was just toying with him, playing with him, tiring him out. All the while his eyes never strayed too far from my face, or my stomach. I curled my arms protectively around my middle, hoping my arms could keep it safe if all else failed.

He swiftly threw Eddie and he hit a wall moaning at the brutality of the impact. I gasped and he advanced towards me. As quickly as he made his way towards me, I had a ring of fire surrounding me.

The strigoi laughed and halted, millimeters from the lethal flames. "What a pity. If I was still a weak weak moroi, I could've easily gotten rid of this. You see I mastered in water. So this would've been a piece of cake but I dare say, the power and the ease in which comes by being in my awakened state, I wouldn't trade for anything. That is why it is our mission to awaken the world, one at a time. Moroi, dhampir and even human. There will only be one species roaming this earth-"

"Go to hell," I interrupted, my voice cold and fatal. "Oh wait; you already have a permanent residence." I sneered the last part.

"As I said," he continued as if I had never spoken. "One species roaming the earth starting with those." He smirked like Satan himself while he pointed to my stomach.

"Go rot! You'll never get close to my niece and nephew!" Christian yelled.

The strigoi laughed harder. "You a weak willed moroi against me? I wish I could live to see the day."

"I'll sho-"

"Now just shut up," the strigoi made a cutting off motion to Christian. "Now onto it. It will be the strongest of the strongest. Even at such a young age!" He looked like he wanted to jump for joy.

"But it looks as if you won't survive the birth. Too strong you see? See in a couple months you will deliver, say about four to five depending on the parents."

"You will never get close enough to take them!"

"Ahh the more the merrier!" He mock squealed. I had unconsciously let it slip that two children were on the way. "Now we will be unstoppable."

"Never." I swore.

"Well looks like this tea party has lost all its...well it's lost it. Until next time, which I assure you there will be. Soon."

With that, the blond haired and blue eyed monster jumped out of the window. I told Chris to let up on the flames and as soon as they had died out I rushed over to Eddie who was still unconscious on the floor by the wall. I checked to see if he still had a pulse. I placed my hand on his neck and faintly felt a beat.

I didn't feel nauseous anymore I ran over to the door where Lissa was hiding. I yanked it open and Lissa fell into my arms.

"By god Rose." She cried in relief on my shoulder. I rubbed her back in soothing circles while looked at Christian who was trying to pull Eddie back into consciousness.

"Shh, it's alright now. You're safe. We're all safe. They're gone and we're okay." I tried to calm her. I stroked and ran my fingers through her hair like I did in Portland whenever she had that nightmare.

"I thought...I thought that they had done something. Geez I feel so useless not doing anything! If I could use my powers for something else." She stared at her hands, but not for long because a forced her to look at me.

"Liss you are most definitely not useless." She gave me a questioning look.

"And...and what about the children? You have to tell hi-"

"I know Liss, I will tonight. Nothing will ever touch them. I'd sooner die than have my children turn."

I squeezed her tight one last time and released her into Christian's waiting arms. She flew into them and he caught her with great ease that would only come from knowing one so well.

Making myself useful, I walked around the room to see if the strigoi had left any evidence of their current location. I would bet my life that these were the same strigoi that guardians were going on the mission to hunt.

Thankfully we were still in the back room so Lissa hadn't seen the corpses. I don't know how she would handle something like that.

I looked at Chris with a message written in my eyes, hoping he would get what I was trying to say. _Don't bring her out until I say.  
_  
Walking out, I put a hand protectively on my stomach. When I saw him, he barely had any time to register me but caught me in his arms when I laughed myself at him. Not caring who else was in the room, I gave him a long, hard kiss that I hoped conveyed how glad I was that he was here. That he was safe. And how much love I had for him.

I heard a gasp and I pulled away, resting my head on Dimitri's chest. I locked my arms tightly around his neck, holding on for dear life. His arms wound around my waist and held me too. Lingering a little longer in the moment I decided I could have a few seconds to relish with my love before I had to face the music.

Before turning around, I gave Dimitri a quick kiss to which he lengthened a bit before pulling around. Unconsciously his hands were on my stomach when I turned around. The twins moved with happiness and I smiled broadly at them reacting to their father.

Then I opened my eyes to be met with a fuming face covered in fiery red hair. Someone I knew all too well.

"Rosemarie."

* * *

**A/N- So there's chapter 11 my faithful readers! **

**4941 words WITHOUT an author's note for you! I think that deserves a review!? Maybe? At least 15? It's a high number but I hope you'll understand why by the end of this AN.**

**Anyways here is where we get down to business. I don't when I'll get the chance to write chapter 12...I'll be taking a break on ALL my stories because I'm bogged down with school since it is only two months until it ends. I have so many projects and I have to study for exams… :/ it makes me sad because I'd much rather write for all y'all. **

**I can't promise you that I'll post another chapter soon because I don't believe in making promises you can't keep. Sorry. BUT maybe I might have time to write and post two chapters before the END OF JUNE then I'll be sure to finish this story in a jiffy because I'll be off for the summer break. **

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns all VA content used and I own nothing but the plot. **

**Besides we still have a lot to get through! **Ok so the answer to last chapter's question is that Sydney obsessed over a 1972 Citroen!

This chapter is; _What is the name of the river Rose pushed strigoi Dimitri in?_

**One more question for you guys, totally unrelated but if you know any good books I could really take suggestions because I'm running out of books to read! I'm a bookworm **

**So one last review before I say goodbye for a while? Thank you all for being fabulous! **

**SarahBelikova99**


End file.
